¿Seremos padres? (Slash Marvel)
by Nonimi
Summary: Serie de oneshots sobre como distintas parejas de Marvel se entera que serán padres o como se lo dicen a sus parejas. Slash. M-Preg y Omegaverse Fluff, Humor y Romance.
1. Starant

Scott se encontraba dando vueltas por la casa, no sabía como hacerlo, tenía miedo de la reacción de Peter Quil, su novio. Prácticamente se comió todas las golosinas de la alacena producto de los nervios, cada vez que escuchaba algún ruido daba un sobresalto pensando que sería su novio, pues no quería enfrentarse a la verdad tan pronto.

— Amor, ya llegué — escuchó que gritaban desde la entrada, las palabras que para él siempre eran de amor en ese momento sonaron como de condena, sintió un escalofrío correr por su espalda, como si el aire le faltara — cariño ven a comer, se enfriará la cena — terminó de gritar Peter para luego ponerse a cantar una canción.

Scott tragó duro y finalmente fue hasta el salón, dio un fugaz beso en la mejilla de Peter y se sentó en la mesa que ya estaba preparada para cenar, tuvo que disimular una mueca al ver la comida china, en ese momento se le revolvió el estómago y le dieron ganas de vomitar, de inmediato se sirvió agua y dio un sorbo, necesitaba calmarse. Peter lo quedó mirando extraño, había traído lo favorito de su novio y en esos momentos Scott no había dado ni siquiera aun bocado.

— Cariño ¿todo bien? — preguntó Peter preocupado, estaba seguro de que Scott estaba pálido.

— Si…todo bien — dijo no muy seguro mientras revolvía la comida sin comer, no quería terminar vomitando sobre la mesa — amor, ¿qué dirías de agrandar la familia? — preguntó preocupado, con la mirada fija en su novio, quería observar su reacción. Peter soltó el tenedor y se tapó la cara frustrado, incluso comenzó a gruñir.

— ¡Qué! — gritó molesto, estaba bufando — ni lo sueñes Scottie, ya somos suficientes en este hogar, esta familia no necesita más miembros — terminó de gritar mientras Lang se levantaba de la silla y con lágrimas salía corriendo a encerrarse en el baño.

Peter se quedó sin entender que había pasado, terminó empujando su plato enojado, para luego dar un portazo y terminar saliendo al patio. No podía creer que Scott quisiera que tuvieran más mascotas, ya no podían tener más perros o gatos, incluso tenían un maldito reptil, pero su chico cada vez que veía un animalito sin hogar terminaba adoptándolo, así que su jardín prácticamente era un zoológico, mucho quería a Scott pero ya no le podía permitir otro animal, no había ni el dinero suficiente.

Lang lloró sentado en la tina sin agua, se abrazó a si mismo mientras se tocaba con cariño el vientre plano, no podía creer lo enfático que había sido Peter respecto a agrandar su familia, no podía creer que le había gritado de esa forma que no quería su hijo, su pequeña manchita, dio una sonrisa el recordar la imagen que había visto en la ecografía esa misma tarde.

Peter se sentó frustrado mientras sus gatos y perros se le acercaban, incluso el viejo conejo tuerto que tenía, si hasta el pato sin plumas había llegado a su lado, no pudo evitar una risa haciendo que uno de los gatos maullara enojado, en realidad siempre había espacio para uno más, quizás un cachorrito sería divertido, quizás no debió ser tan duro con Scott, pero ese si que debía ser el último animal, estaba seguro que el cualquier momento llegaría control sanitario y le pondrían multas, o al peor, se llevaran a sus mascotas, para que ellos eran parte de su familia.

Se levantó a pasos cansinos, fue hasta la bodega y alimentó a todos los animalitos que habían, jugueteo con los perros, sabía que en realidad solo estaba haciendo algo de tiempo para la conversación que tendría que Scott, de seguro le costaría ir por algunos helados ganarse la reconciliación con su chico.

Escuchó como el auto era puesto en marcha, de inmediato corrió a la cochera, pero ya era tarde, vio como su chico se iba furioso del lugar, apretando el acelerador a fondo. Peter ahora estaba más frustrado, se golpeó el rostro furioso. Perfecto, Scott quería ser un grano en el culo, pero esta vez el no le rogaría, entró a la casa dando un fuerte portazo, pasó por una cerveza y se sentó enojado a ver la televisión, aunque en realidad no se podía concentrar, estaba resistiendo la tentación a ir a la casa de Hope, de seguro Scott se estaba refugiando en ella, no pudo evitar sentir cierta punzada de celos lo que lo hizo sentir aún más idiota.

Dio un sobre salto cuando la puerta fue abierta, incluso terminó derramando el poco de cerveza que aún quedaba en su botella, se quedó en silencio mirando como su novio entraba, Scott ni siquiera lo tomó en cuenta, iba con la cabeza gacha y se podía notar que sus manos temblaban, Peter se debatía entre seguir con su estúpido orgullo de macho alfa o simplemente levantarse, acunar a su novio entre sus brazos y hacer todo lo necesario para que dejara esa cara de tristeza.

— Peter — se giró al escuchar como lo llamaban, estaba seguro de que apenas terminó de pronunciar su nombre Scott había soltado un sollozo, se le estrujó el corazón — ¿tú realmente no quieres? ¿no quieres que seamos una familia más grande? — ahora no se pudo reprimir sus lágrimas, tenía miedo de la respuesta. El jamás abortaría, el tendría solo a su hijo o hija, siempre tendría un recuerdito de su amado Peter, instintivamente su mano fue a su vientre mientras Peter soltaba el aire frustrado, Scott siempre terminaba ganando las batallas, aunque él no lo supiera.

— Amor está bien — se acercó y de inmediato su novio se abrazó a su cuerpo, estaba seguro que en ese momento su camiseta estaba quedando sucia por los pocos de Scott, levantó los hombros, no sería la primera vez — pero solo uno, nada más — es mi última oferta agregó con una voz llena de mando, pero contrario a lo que esperaría sintió como su chico intensificaba su llanto, de inmediato comenzaron a pasar hipótesis por su cabeza, quizás algún refugio de animales había cerrado y su chico se quería hacer cargo de todos.

— Pet — sollozó más fuerte — ¿sólo quieres un hijo? — entre llantos limpio su nariz en la camiseta de su novio, quien en ese momento estaba estático, mientras el pequeño dialogo se repetía en su cabeza una y otra vez.

— ¿Hijos? — se alejó y tomó a Scott por los hombros — ¿Hijos humanos? — preguntó ahora aún más confundido.

— ¿Sí? — respondió Scott sin entender, acaso existían otro tipo de hijos, él quería mucho a sus mascotas, pero sabía muy bien que no eran sus hijos — Peter estoy embarazado — pensó que al decirlo de esa forma era imposible que Peter no entendiera, sabía que su novio era algo lento, incluso torpe, pero nunca para tanto, estaba seguro de que era por los nervios, si tenía que ser eso, comenzó a autoconvencerse

— Mierda, Scottie — sintió como Peter caía de rodillas y comenzaba a hablarle a su plano vientre — ¿por qué no fuiste claro? — lo regañó con dulzura mientras le pedía perdón a la barriga — cachorrito nunca quise rechazarte, solo que tu padre es muy idiota para darme la información — Scott comenzó a llorar con fuerza — oh perdón, amor, amor, amor — comenzó a llamarlo Peter mientras se ponía de pie y comenzaba a abrazarlo — perdóname tú a mi, yo fui el estúpido que no entendió — no estaba tan seguro de ser el idiota, pero no quería seguir peleando, lo mejor y su ya clásica estrategia era que el quedara como el tonto, como el que tenía que disculparse — ¿Qué puedo hacer para que me perdones? — preguntó acunándolo en su pecho y dando besos por sus cabellos.

— Papas fritas extragrandes, una hamburguesa sin pepinillos, un helado de vainilla y un chocolate con naranja— Scott comenzó a hacer una lista de toda la comida que quería mientras Peter lo miraba divertido, dio un último besito antes de salir al mercado 24 horas por los pedidos de su chico.

Con cuidado fue recordando como lo que Scott le había solicitado, no pudo evitar pasar por el pasillo dedicado a los niños, le fue imposible no tomar un lindo chupón de color amarillo, ese sería el primer regalo que le daría a su pequeño chico, al pagar no pudo evitar tomar un par de flores para su amado novio, quien le daría el mejor regalo.

Llegó con una amplia sonrisa, no hallaba la hora de contarle a sus amigos que sería padre, pero llamarlos a las dos de la mañana no era la mejor idea. Estaba seguro de que los muchachos pelearían a muerte por ser uno de los padrinos, pues era obvio que el otro cupo sería de Hope.

— Para la futura madre — entregó el ramo de flores, mientras un avergonzado Scott le daba un golpe en el brazo — y para nuestro príncipe o princesa — dijo mientras entregaba el chupón y daba un beso en la barriga haciendo que Scott se sonrojara aún más.

Peter se sentó a dormitar viendo la televisión, mientras Scott a su lado comenzaba a comer sin parar todo lo que había pedido, le brillaban los ojos mientras tragaba sin parar.

— Peter te dije helado de vainilla y chocolate con naranja — Scott le gritó haciéndolo dar un salto, con sueño comenzó a frotarse la cara mientras su novio lo seguía regañando.  
— Anda a comprar.

— Amor son las tres de la mañana.

— El bebé quiere helado de vainilla y chocolate con naranja— hizo un puchero, Peter se levanto y gruñendo tomó las llaves del automóvil, estaba seguro que se vendrían meses complicados, pero él estaba dispuesto a darlo todo, no podía más de felicidad, no puedo evitar que sus ojos se aguaran e incluso se le cayera una lágrima, o quizás sólo tenía demasiado sueño.

Cuando llegó de vuelta, no podía creer que su novio estuviera durmiendo plácidamente sobre el sillón, con parsimonia guardo las cosas en la nevera y luego con cuidado lo llevó hasta la habitación.

— Te extrañé bebe, te amo — murmuró Scott entre sueños, haciendo que Peter diera una boba sonrisa, pensando en que pronto tendrían que dejar de llamarse "bebé o papi" porque definitivamente eso les acarrearía problemas.

Se quitó la camiseta y se acurrucó contra su novio abrazándolo por la espalda, le dio algunos besitos en el hombro mientras sentía como sus párpados se estaban sintiendo más pesados, poco a poco se estaba durmiendo.

— Los amo — y con esas últimas palabras terminó quedándose dormido sin soltar en ningún momento a su novio y a su futuro hijo o hija, los dos seres que más amaba en esos momentos.


	2. Stony

Tony se sentía mal desde hace un par de días, estaba seguro de que era producto de los nervios debido a que en un par de días lograrían finalizar los trámites de adopción, el pequeño Peter Parker sería parte de sus vidas, pasarían a tener un hijo, el sueño que tenían desde hace años y que lamentablemente no habían podido cumplir mediante la vía natural.

No negaba que al comienzo se deprimió por no poder darle un hijo a Steve, el siempre soñó contener una mini réplica de su esposo, un pequeño de cabellos dorados y dulces ojos azules, aquellos que tanto amaba. Si bien, su Steve tenía un cuerpo de un Dios griego, su parte favorita sin duda eran sus ojos, de un azul tan profundo que se podía perder en su mirada.

— Bebé ¿cómo estás? — escuchó que su rubio le decía mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla, Tony de inmediato se giró y se colgó de cuello, dando besos en la línea de la mandíbula, lo que provoco en Steve un par de risas.

— Todo bien, creo que tengo un virus pues he estado vomitando — hizo un puchero — Steve me siento malito, dame cariño — pidió con voz melosa y Steve lo encontró tan adorable que lo envolvió en sus brazos y al estilo princesa se lo llevó hasta la habitación, donde lo arropó con dulzura para luego ir a prepararle algo de comida liviana, aunque repentinamente a Tony le dieron unas enormes ganas de comer un trozo de pizza con mucho tocino.

Siguieron conversando mientras miraban una vieja serie policial, una que ya habían visto más de una vez, pero que a Steve le encantaba. En todo momento su esposo lo tuvo abrazado por la espalda mientras daba besos por sus hombros.

— ¿Quieres ver como está quedando la habitación de Peter? — el rubio preguntó lleno de emoción, desde hace un par de días estaba decorando la habitación del pequeño que adoptarían, estaba utilizando todas sus habilidades artísticas así que Tony estaba seguro de que sería el lugar más lindo de su mansión. El castaño asistió con los ojos brillantes, su marido durante días le había negado el acceso reclamando que quería que fuese una sorpresa, así que de seguro la habitación de Peter estaba lista.

— Dios Steve es hermosa — expresó con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, no podía creer lo hermoso que era el bello mural que había pintado Steve junto a diversos detalles que habían por toda la habitación, todo estaba según las referencias que había dado el pequeño de siete años en la última visita que habían hecho al orfanato.

No pudo evitar enredarse en su cuello una vez más, lo abrazo con fuerzas y poco a poco las cosas fueron subiendo de intensidad, el más bajo subió sus piernas hasta las caderas de su esposo mientras de su boca salían algunos gemidos.

— Tony aquí no, vamos a nuestra habitación — fue una orden más que una petición, de inmediato el rubio se llevó a su esposo a la cama que compartían, se dieron besos, sus camisas dejaron sus cuerpos a los pocos segundos, sus labios apenas se separaban mientras fuertes gemidos salían de sus bocas.

Pero en cierto momento, Tony se separó de golpe, miró con horror a su esposo y salió corriendo al sanitario, botando todo lo que había en su estómago, a los pocos segundos sintió como Steve le acariciaba la espalda con cariño.

— Amor es mejor que vayas al médico, ¿crees que Pepper pueda acompañarte? mañana debo ir a una misión — explicó su esposo preocupado — pero quizás puedo faltar — soltó algo inseguro.

— Tranquilo cariño puedo ir con Pepper — dio una sonrisa — ¿podemos ir por hamburguesas? — pidió mientras se levantaba para ir a lavar sus dientes. El rubio quedó aún más confundido, no podía creer como alguien que acaba de vomitar le estuviera solicitando ir por comida, no sabía que hacer, pero finalmente optó por seguir los caprichos de su esposo, como siempre.

Al día siguiente Steve se despidió con un pasional beso en sus labios, Tony se enroscó aun más en la cama mientras soltaba un te amo para seguir durmiendo acurrucado, y lo hubiera seguido haciendo si unas nauseas repentinas no lo tuvieran botando todo en ese momento, no entendía que clase de virus estomacal no provocaba dolor, pero de seguro las bacterias y virus estaban tan mutadas que todo eran posible.

Pepper lo quedó mirando de arriba hacia abajo y viceversa, como si fuera un escáner humano, la mujer arrugó el ceño y repentinamente dio un sobresalto.

— Tony estás embarazado — soltó la mujer en una especie de chillido.

— Sabes que no puedo — Tony bufó molesto — solo es un maldito virus estomacal — gruñó y entró a su auto deportivo dando un portazo.

— Tones, nunca fuiste por los resultados de tus exámenes — dijo la mujer de forma tranquila.

— Porque leerlo sólo lo hace más real — subió el volumen de la música, lo que sólo indicaba que no quería seguir la conversación.

Tony explicó con paciencia sus síntomas al médico, quien le dedicó una mirada curiosa e incluso curvo sus labios en una especie de sonrisa. A continuación, le hizo una inspección completa, para finalmente solicitar algunos exámenes de rutina, Tony ya estaba fastidiado y lo único que quería era a maldita receta, para luego ir por un shawarma, se le hizo agua la boca al pensar en comida.

El medico luego de cerca de una hora les pidió entrar a la consulta, sus ojos se veían brillantes y ahora efectivamente tenía una sonrisa en los labios, como un niño pequeño que está guardando un secreto.

— Señor Stark, felicidades — soltó con un alegre tono.

— ¿Por tener un parásito estomacal? — respondió de forma ácida.

— Si usted le quiere decir de esa forma no tengo problema, técnicamente hablando, los bebés son una extraña forma de parasito — explicó el médico de forma seria para luego soltar una risita.

Tony se había quedado anonadado, no sabía que responder o que hacer, solo fue consciente de su entorno cuando Pepper de forma cálida estaba limpiando una de sus lágrimas, para a continuación, felicitarlo mientras daba un cálido beso en su mejilla, Tony no lo resistió mucho más y terminó abrazando a su amiga mientras ambos comenzaban a llorar con una sonrisa en sus caras, el médico salió sigiloso al darse cuenta que ellos necesitaban algo de intimidad para ese momento, al parecer había sido una gran noticia.

Esa noche Tony estaba devorando un libro sobre embarazos, quería que todo saliera bien, se cuidaría en todos los aspectos, quería que su hijo o hija no corriera ningún riesgo, en un par de días tendría su primera ecografía para comprobar que todo iba bien, no quiso realizarla ese día pues quería que Steve estuviera presente, quería que juntos vivieran cada momento de ese embarazo.

Dio un sobre salto al sentir como la habitación de la puerta era abierta, no esperaba que su hombre estuviera ese día de vuelta, así que, cerrando el libro, se levantó rápidamente para ir a besar aquellos labios que ya había extraño, aunque solo los había dejado hace un par de horas.

— ¿Cómo te fue en el médico? — preguntaba Steve mientras se quitaba la ropa, y buscaba una toalla para ir a darse una ducha. Tony se quedó como idiota mirando sus oblicuos.

— ¿Steve, puedes pintar otra habitación?

— ¿Para quién? — preguntó el rubio sin entender nada, estaba seguro que la habitación de Peter estaba bien y hasta donde él entendía los niños no necesitaban más de una, aunque vivieran en una mansión.

— Para nuestro bebé — en ese momento Steve levantó la mirada confundido, feliz, preocupado y con un sinfín de emociones mezcladas — Steve, estoy embarazado — terminó de explicar Tony mientras explotaba en lágrimas de felicidad, no falto mucho para sentir los fuertes brazos de Steve rodeándolo mientras el se acunaba en su pecho con mayor fuerza, estaba seguro que ambos estaban soltando lágrimas en esos momentos — al fin seremos padres — explicaba Tony hipando, Steve se puso algo rígido, algo no le estaba gustando.

— ¿Y Peter, qué haremos con él? — preguntó preocupado, él ya se había encariñado con el pequeño, ellos ya le habían dicho que serían una familia, él por nada del mundo quería dejar los trámites de la adopción, le rogaba a Dios que Tony pensara igual que él.

— Por Dios Steve, obviamente lo adoptaremos — se puso serio — él ya no es nuestro hijo y ahora, además será un maravilloso hermano mayor — terminó de explicar.

— Gracias a los cielos, amo a ese pequeño. Temí que ya no lo quisiera — soltó avergonzado — soy un idiota por pensar eso de ti — terminó de explicarse con las orejas coloradas.

— Claramente eres un grandísimo idiota, un idiota mío, por cierto — le dedicó una sonrisa — ahora ver por tu ducha que apestas — explicó Tony entre risas — y luego ven a la cama con algo de helado chocolate, con el bebé tenemos antojo — le guiñó el ojo divertido y Steve sintió una cálida sensación.

Un par de horas más tarde Tony estaba acurrucado sobre el pecho de Steve, quien en esos momentos le estaba haciendo cariños en el cabello, enrollándolo en sus dedos y suspirando lleno de amor, sentía que a cada segundo amaba más a Tony y estaba ansiado por ver su pancita, para poder dar besitos en ese lugar, de seguro su esposo sería el embarazado más bello del planeta.

— Creo que será hombre, una réplica tuya — explicó Tony de la nada con una amplia sonrisa, mientras en su cabeza se formaba la hermosa visión de un bebé con cabellos color trigo y ojos color mar.

— Tu ya tienes una copia, nuestro Peter es idéntico a ti. Quiero que los días pasen más rápido para tener a nuestro pequeño entre los brazos, jugar con él y cocinar juntos, le prometí hacerle hotcakes.

— Ese niño es un ángel, desde que lo conocimos está en nuestros corazones, nuestro querido Pet estará más que feliz con la noticia — ambos sonrieron, luego Tony se tocó la barriga — y para este pequeñín ¿qué nombre te gustaría?

— Si es hombre, me gusta James — respondió rubio, mientras Tony se levantaba de la cama algo molesto — Bucky me ayudó mucho, gracias a él mi vida no fue tan miserable, es un gran amigo — explicó Steve avergonzado y preocupado no quería que Tony se sintiera mal o algo por el estilo — o el que tú quieras, ¿quizás Howard?

— James Howard, me gusta — Tony al fin dio una sonrisa haciendo que Steve diera un suspiro mientras la preocupación abandonaba su cuerpo — Pero Loki será su padrino o nos maldecirá— solicitó Tony con una risa.

— Y Nat la madrina o nos castrará — dijo Steve uniéndose a las risas.  
Se acurrucaron aún más mientras no dejaban de planear sus próximos meses, no podían creer que en menos de un año sus vidas cambiarían para siempre.

— Te amo mi vida, me has hecho el hombre más feliz — se sinceró Steve mientras frotaba su nariz con la de Tony, un gesto de cariño que ambos amaban.

— Y yo a ti, seremos una hermosa familia — Tony tomó a Steve por la nuca y le dio un profundo beso, tenían que aprovechar lo poco de tiempo que les quedaba a solas, luego tendrían que velar por dos pequeños y quizás ya no tendrían tiempo para buen sexo, aunque, sus hijos tendrían muchos tíos y tías, se seguro la pareja Stark-Rogers se podría fugar algunas noches para pasar tiempo de calidad, entre risas se escondieron bajo las sabanas mientras sus cuerpos se rozaban de forma peligrosa, por ahora sólo les quedaba disfrutar.


	3. Wolvesilver y Spideypool - Parte I

Peter Lehnsherr estaba estirando aquel chicle que tenía en la boca hace más de una hora mientras se mecía en su silla, no dejaba de mirar de forma curiosa a su mejor amigo, Peter Rogers. Sabía que el castaño le estaba ocultando algo, era obvio que se encontraba preocupado y no lograba disimularlo por más que enterrara su nariz en aquel libro, el cual ya llevaba bastantes minutos sin cambiar de página.

— Peter, ¿qué ocurre? — el platinado no soportó más la curiosidad — te conozco cachorrito, por tu cabeza está pasando algo — y sin previo aviso, el hijo de Tony Stark se puso a llorar, haciendo que su amigo de inmediato lo acunara entre sus brazos mientras soltaba sus feromonas para calmar al omega, el castaño se acurrucó aún más e intensifico su llanto.

— Creo...creo...mi celo...yo — decía palabras incoherentes mientras lloraba aun más fuerte — creo que estoy embarazado — Lehnsherr se quedó estático, jamás pensó que esa sería la razón de Rogers para estar llorando, de todas sus alternativas, definitivamente esta no estaba en mente. Con cariño el platinado le limpió las lágrimas y hasta los mocos, para luego esbozar una linda sonrisa que se contagio en el omega con los ojos vidriosos.

— Bebé, primero tenemos que comprobar tus sospechas — le acarició los cabellos — y dime querido, ¿Cuándo fue? — ahora lo miró de forma burlesca, pues su amigo era bastante tímido a la hora de hablar de sexo, no como él que era bastante desinhibido, probablemente herencia de papi Charles.

— En esa fiesta de empresarios, en la que trabajamos hace ya casi dos meses. Tú sabes Pet, donde perdí mi virginidad — intentaba explicar mientras sus mejillas se coloreaban, sin embargo, las palabras hicieron que Lehnsherr sintiera un escalofrío correr por su espalda ignorando el deseo de burlarse de su mejor amigo.

— Mierda Rogers — soltó lleno de preocupación el platinado mientras se llevaba sus manos a la cara — no lo había pensado, mierda y más mierda, mi celo está retrasado — se golpeó la frente estresado — y esa noche tuve sexo, y que buen sexo con aquel alfa de polla grande, y bueno, fue sin protección — terminó de soltar mientras se sentaba de golpe — abortaré, no puedo tener un hijo a esta edad, y de un desconocido, con suerte se que le decían Logan — terminó de expresar con una extraña calma.

— Yo no quiero abortar a mi bebé — Rogers se abrazó a si mismo y comenzó a llorar.

— Hey tranquilo, cada uno puede hacer lo que quiera con su cuerpo — lo abrazó aun más fuerte — y respeto tu opinión y cual sea tu decisión te apoyaré, ahora vamos por esas pruebas de embarazo — soltó suspirando, no sería la primera vez que se hiciera una, recordó cuando pasó un susto por haberse dado un revolcón con aquel arquero, Clint Barton.

Tranquilamente tomaron sus cosas y dejaron la cafetería de la universidad, tendrían que ir a un centro comercial, específicamente a una farmacia a comprar aquellas estúpidas pruebas de embarazo, estaba seguro de que él tendría que comprarlas pues Peter Rogers había vuelto a su silencioso llanto descontrolado.

Decidieron ir a un lugar alejado, para evitar las tentaciones del destino fueron a un distrito comercial al otro extremo de la ciudad, uno que se caracterizaba por tener bastantes bancos y cafés que frecuentaban empresarios, estaba la posibilidad de toparse con Stark, pero él rara vez salía de su oficina, para esos menesteres enviaba a alguno de sus empleados.

— Efectivo cariño, uno nunca sabe cuándo a un lunático padre le de por revisar las tarjetas de crédito — Rogers se quedó asombrado, al parecer Peter Lehnsherr era más inteligente de lo que pensaba, aunque en realidad esa precaución la aprendió cuando Erik descubrió que parte de su mesada iba a parar en exorbitantes cantidades de alcohol — ya deja de temblar, me estás estresando, ve a esa cafetería y pide algunos frappé, el mío de fresa — le dio un sonoro beso en la mejilla y fue silbando a la farmacia.

Entró y dio un par de vueltas, encontrando lo necesario se acercó al mostrador para pagarlo, se quedó esperando a que su número fuera llamado cuando un aroma conocido le hizo llamar su atención, se giró de golpe encontrándose con quien menos esperaba.

— Tú — gritaron ambos al unísono

— ¿Vienes por preservativos extragrande? — Peter se sintió el ser más imbécil del mundo, pero cada vez que estaba nervioso su boca era más rápida que su mente, soltando las primeras estupideces que pensara. Al ver la seria mirada del alfa, sus mejillas se sonrojaron de forma súbita y temblando se alejó cuando su número fue llamado.

Pero al salir de la farmacia se encontró con Logan esperándolo, el alfa tenía los brazos cruzados y le dedicaba una mirada seria, que intimidaba a Peter, algo bastante inusual.

— ¿Por qué huiste? — le gruñó el más alto, mientras Peter lo quedó mirando sin entender.

— Acaso los adultos ya mayores — soltó de forma burlesca — ¿desayunan luego del sexo casual? — terminó explicando mientras su boca nuevamente le ganaba a su cerebro.

— ¿Casual? — un fuerte gruñido salió del pecho del alfa — para luego tomar con fuerza los brazos del omega y arrinconarlo contra una muralla — no sabes cuanto te he buscado condenado omega — y de forma inesperada comenzó a besar aquellos labios con los que tanto había soñado, haciendo que Peter soltara su bolsa, su omega estaba extasiado, sentía como se estaba lubricando.

— ¿Qué mierda es esto? — Peter sólo reaccionó al escuchar la voz de mando, de inmediato se puso en posición sumisa mientras su omega chillaba lleno de pánico.

— ¿Para un amigo? — fue más una pregunta que una afirmación, pero al ver que no el alfa creía siguió hablando — me está esperando en la cafetería, necesita salir de una duda, una gran duda y si lo conserva, será una duda que durará años, incluso toda su vida — su lengua definitivamente estaba algo hiperactiva.

El alfa lo quedó mirando, evaluándolo y sin preguntarlo, comenzó a seguirlo con el ceño fruncido, Peter rogaba porque su amigo leyera la atmósfera, que usara toda su maravillosa inteligencia en no soltar algo comprometedor, algo como lo que el haría. A lo lejos vio como Rogers disfrutaba de su bebida, intentaba llamarlo con la mente, para hacerle alguna seña disimulada.

— Pet ¿compraste nuestras pruebas de embarazo? — preguntó el omega ajeno a toda la atmósfera, mientras Logan gruñía y Peter Lehnsherr se golpeaba la cara.

— Abortaré — fue lo primero que soltó el platinado, sintiendo como el alfa lo tomaba fuertemente del brazo, incluso le hizo soltar un gimoteo — ni siquiera se si estoy embarazado o si es tuyo — decidió agregar para que el alfa dejara de presionarlo — error, porque ahora su agarré se intensifico.

— A mi casa, nos vamos de inmediato a mi casa para que te hagas esa estúpida prueba — soltó con voz de mando mientras ambos omegas comenzaban a temblar y soltar aroma a preocupación — y nos vamos con tu amigo, no se harán esas cosas en el baño del centro comercial, que poco higiénico — agregó arrugando la nariz, el platinado encontró adorable aquel gesto.

Caminaron en silencio mientras el alfa los custodiaba, aunque definitivamente Lehnsherr era quien peor lo estaba pasando, solo él podía tener tan mala suerte, no podía haberse encontrado al alfa en otra situación, como una orgía, por ejemplo. Se subieron a un lujoso auto aparcado, Logan tenía que ser tan millonario como los Rogers-Stark pensó Peter Lehnsherr al caer en el detalle, quizás esta era la oportunidad de tener un sugar daddy.

Un apurado chofer descendió del automóvil, para abrir la puerta de su jefe, pero un aroma le llamó la atención.

— Baby boy — dio un grito llamando la atención de todos.

— ¿Wade? — preguntó Peter Rogers asustado mientras lágrimas comenzaban a caer por sus ojos, de inmediato el alfa se acercó y comenzó a acurrucar al castaño, repartiendo besitos por su coronilla.

— Suban al maldito auto — gritó Logan — Wilson a mi hogar rápido, al parecer estos mocosos tienen mucho que explicarnos — con esa simple orden el chofer puso el auto en marcha, escuchando como su jefe le contaba sobre las pruebas de embarazo, de inmediato Wade pudo entender porque su bebé estaba oliendo tan dulce.


	4. Wolvesilver y Spideypool - Parte II

Rápidamente llegaron a la casa de Howlett, un departamento en la periferia de la ciudad, lleno de lujas, a leguas se podía notar su riqueza, Peter se sintió fuera de lugar, nunca debió meterse con alguien que estaba muy por encima de su clase social.

— Por cierto, soy James Howlett — se presentó el Alfa, ahora Peter entendía que su verdadero nombre no era Logan, por eso por más que lo busco en las redes sociales nunca lo encontró.

— Perdón por todo esto se..señor Howlett, yo soy Peter Lehnsherr — A Peter se le hacía extraño llamarlo de esa forma, por alguna razón se ruborizó al tratarlo de manera tan formal, de forma inconsciente su omega estaba ronroneando.

— Sólo dime Logan — suspiro cansado — ahora, ve a hacerte la jodida prueba — luego le dio las indicaciones para que fuera hasta uno de sus baños.

Peter Rogers se encontraba gimoteando en los brazos de Wade, el alfa lo estaba consolando con besos en la coronilla mientras soltaba sus feromonas.

— Tranquilo babyboy, todo estará bien, si llega a haber un mini tú ahí — le hizo cariño en la pancita — me haré cargo, jamás te dejaré solo mi omega, te seguiré hasta que te enamores de mi — soltó de forma tierna haciendo que el castaño se hundiera aún más en su cuello — ¿Por qué huiste esa mañana? Te he buscado mucho pequeño — le dio un juguetón golpecito en la nariz.

— Tenía vergüenza y mi padre me iba a encerrar de por vida, era la primera vez que pasaba la noche fuera sin avisarle, y bueno, ya sabes en lo que resultó — se sonrojó de forma furiosa.

— ¿No se te ocurrió dejar tú número?

— Yo, esto, pensé que sólo se hacía en las películas — explicó el más joven haciendo que Wade lo llenara de besos ante tan adorable escena.

Pero fueron interrumpidos cuando un molesto platinado tomó a Peter por el brazo y lo tiró hacía atrás, de inmediato se ganó un gruñido de Wade, al cual Lehnsherr hizo caso omiso, levantándole el dedo medio junto a una sonrisa torcida procedió a llevarse a su mejor amigo, para rápidamente encerrarse en uno de los baños dando un fuerte portazo.

— Me quiere Lehnsherr, no fui sólo un polvo — explicó Rogers con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, el platinado sólo rodó los ojos, pensando en que definitivamente su amigo debería dejar de leer tantas aburridas novelas románticas, eso del amor y de los destinados, no era más que mierda para poder escribir libros y hacer malas películas.

Peter comenzó a beber agua del grifo, gruñendo porque no tenía ganas de orinar, Peter no dejaba de temblar leyendo las indicaciones del envase una y otra vez, no quería hacerlo mal y tener un mal resultado. Repentinamente comenzó a llorar, en su cabeza estaban pasando todas las palabras que le dirían sus padres, estaba seguro de que lo desheredarían, al menos Tony, pues papá Steve era mucho más comprensivo, en caso de cualquier cosa, iría con su pops.

Luego de algunos minutos en los cuales Peter Lehnsherr no dejó de revolver todo por el lugar, tomando con curiosidad cada lujosa loción y echándose cuanto perfume se le cruzo, comenzó a hacer el jodido test de embarazo, poniendo finalmente sobre el lavamanos y sentándose en el suelo, sólo tenía que esperar cinco minutos. Rogers lo imitó sin dejar de llorar, para luego acurrucarse en el pecho de su amigo, soltando muchos más gimoteos.

Logan estaba impaciente, no dejaba de gruñir, quería saber cuanto antes que decía aquella estúpida barrita de plástico, que ese omega ni se le ocurriera huir o hacer algo peor. Wade quería ir a abrazar a su omega, podía sentir su aroma a tristeza y lo único que quería era calmarlo.

La alarma del móvil de Peter Lehnsherr indició que habían pasado aquellos tortuosos cinco minutos, estaba seguro de que nunca había sentido el tiempo tan lento. Con cuidado se acercó hasta aquella maldita barrita de plástico, la tomó entre sus manos y soltó un fuerte suspiro, negativo, no estaba embarazo y de esa forma sintió como su alma volvía al cuerpo.

Pero dio un salto cuando su amigo soltó un fuerte sollozo, de inmediato sintió como la puerta era abierta con fuerza, para a los pocos segundos ver al alfa de Peter acunarlo entre sus brazos prometiendo que todo estaría bien, que juntos lo enfrentarían y tendrían al bebé, siempre que Peter Rogers quisiera.

— ¿Y esto que significa? — preguntó el alfa cuando Peter le mostró los resultados, realmente nunca había pasado por algo así, así que no tenía idea de como funcionaban aquellas cosas en las cuales él no confiaba mucho.}

— Negativo, no hay bollo en el horno — terminó de explicar el platinado mientras botaba la prueba de embarazo y comenzaba a lavarse las manos — fantástico, tengo un futuro brillante otra vez — se giró hasta donde estaba su amigo — Peter ¿nos vemos o te quedaras con este alfa? — preguntó ofuscado, quería irse luego de aquel lugar, las feromonas del alfa lo tenían mareado.

— Con...con mi alfa — susurró bajito escondiéndose aún más en el cuello de Wade.

— Ok, luego me cuentas como te va cachorrito — le acarició los cabellos — cuídalo idiota o te cortó las bolas — amenazó de forma muy seria, el alfa repentinamente se sintió intimidado — adiós anciano — se despidió con un gesto de mano y comenzó a irse del lugar, ya no aguantaba ningún segundo ahí, sólo quería huir pronto y comerse una hamburguesa, se sentía bastante hambriento luego del susto que había tenido que pasar.

Logan quedó anonadado, Peter ni quiera se inmuto ante su presencia, se fue ignorándolo totalmente. Nunca le había pasado algo así, los omegas tanto mujeres como hombre se peleaban por estar con él, por llamar su atención, pero el platinado no le hacía caso.

— ¿felicidades? — felicitó no tan seguro a la nueva pareja y futuros padres — tienes el día libre Wilson — finalizó saliendo del baño dando un portazo, necesitaba saber cuánto antes un poco más de Peter Lehnsherr, de seguro la señorita Jones podría averiguar un par de cosas.

El alfa tomó al castaño de la mano, lo llevaría a su hogar para que hablaran las cosas con mayor calma. Quería reconfortarlo y hacerle saber que todo estaba bien, que aunque no se conocían para nada, él ya lo sentía como su omega destinado, que estando juntos nada le faltaría.

Su casa era bastante humilde, quizás algo desordenada, pero no estaba mal pensó Peter Rogers, quizás no era como la mansión de sus padres pero eso a él no le importaba, él solo quería ser feliz formando una hermosa familia.

Wade compró helado y algunas golosinas que le pidió el goloso omega, mientras comían se dedicaron a conversar, a saber, un poco más, estando absortos en la conversación, sentían una extraña conexión, como si se conocieran de toda la vida.

Peter se recargó en su pecho, mientras el alfa le hacía mimos en el cabello, prometiendo que juntos lucharían, que él estaba dispuesto a ir a hablar con sus padres en ese preciso instante, incluso cuando Peter le explicó que Tony era un empresario de temer y que su padre era un ex militar. El alfa tragó duro y simuló una sonrisa, por suerte el joven omega era bastante inocente y le había comprado toda su actuación, pues él estaba seguro de que sus suegros le cortarían las bolas, la polla y quizás hasta el cuello.

Wade estaba aún más intimado al darse cuenta de que su omega vivía en una gran mansión, al parecer sus padres tenían incluso más dinero que su jefe. Suspiro un par de meses mientras se reprendía mentalmente, no podía soltarle ninguna estupidez a sus suegros, no al menos la primera vez.

Tony estaba recargado sobre el pecho de su alfa, ambos miraban divertidos la televisión, se giraron de golpe al sentir un aroma que no conocían, de inmediato fruncieron el ceño y se quedaron mirando fijo a aquel desconocido que tenía una mano peligrosamente cerca de la cadera de su hijo.

— Pet, hijo, nos explicas — pidió Tony demandante mientras dejaba su cuenco con palomitas en la mesa. Steve se puso rígido, inflando el pecho, viéndose aún más intimidante.

— Papis quiero ser directo, no les quiero mentir. Él es Wade Wilson, mi alfa — de inmediato comenzaron a caer lágrimas por sus mejillas preocupando a sus padres — y estoy embarazado — lo dijo con los ojos cerrados para luego soltar un fuerte sollozo —

— Peter Benjamin Rogers Stark no te criamos para esto — Tony lo miró enojado — nunca pensé que me decepcionarías de esa forma — terminó de decir saliendo del salón ofuscado.

Steve estaba rígido en su lugar, se los quedó mirando, Peter por su lado lloraba realmente fuerte mientras Wade intentaba consolarlo sin obtener mayores resultados. El castaño no se podía sacar de la cabeza las palabras dichas por su padre, tenía razón, era obvio que los había decepcionado de la peor forma, se sentía un hijo horrible, quería desaparecer, él no merecía nada.

Dio un saltó cuando sintió unos cálidos brazos a su alrededor, con una fragancia que conocía muy bien, rápidamente se escondió en el cuello de su padre y comenzó a dar gimoteos, Steve lo abrazó aún más fuerte mientras acariciaba sus cabellos con dulzura.

— Tony está preocupado, tienes que darle tiempo — susurró — jamás te dejaremos hijo — le dio un beso en la coronilla — tampoco al cachorrito o cachorrita que viene en camino, te ayudaremos a que finalices tus estudios, un hijo o hija no cortara tu futuro.

Peter jamás pensó que Steve sería el padre comprensivo, pensó que Tony sería quien lo apoyara como siempre, no su padre, pero en esos momentos se sentía el hijo más afortunado, abrazó con más fuerza a su papi mientras Steve lo consolaba igual que cuando era pequeño.

— Wilson — de inmediato el alfa se puso rígido y miró a Steve asustado, el alfa era muy amable con su hijo, pero a él le dedicaba miradas asesinas — toma asiento, quiero que charlemos — esbozando una tenebrosa sonrisa.

Y mientras Peter se recargaba en su padre, Wade temiendo por su vida comenzó a explicarle con lujo de detalles cuales eran sus intenciones con el menor, sabía que una palabra mal dicha y el rubio le atravesaría la garganta.

— Muy bien Wilson, quiero que cortejes a mi hijo como corresponde. Irán lento, aún no confió en ti pero si mi hijo desea estar contigo lo acepto, pero primero tendrás que ganarte mi respeto — el rubio le ofreció la mano a modo de tregua, haciendo que Wade nervioso la tomara, sintiendo como sus falanges prácticamente se estaban quebrando — tranquilo hijo, iré a hablar con Tony — le dio un suave beso en la frente a su hijo — los quiero a dos metros de distancia — finalizó mientras salía del salón.

— No estuvo tan malo — Wade comentó — al menos no terminé mutilado — suspiro aún pensando en el susto que había pasado, Peter soltó una risita.

— Y estoy seguro de que mejorara — el omega se recargó en el alfa quien de inmediato comenzó a mirar en todas direcciones, no quería decepcionar a su suegro, sintió el fugaz beso del omega y luego se separaron.

— Reglas Petey, tengo que ganarme el privilegio de estar contigo — soltó el alfa sentándose a algunos metros de distancia del castaño, quien hizo un mohín, lo único que quería era hundir su naricita en su cuello.

Steve escuchó los sollozos de su omega, lo encontró tendido en la cama hecho una bolita, se acercó por atrás y lo abrazó con dulzura, de inmediato sintió como Tony se giraba para quedar escondido en su pecho.

— No quería decirle eso a mi Pet — sollozó aun más fuerte — es sólo que estoy muy asustado.

— Lo se amor, y Peter también lo sabe — le besó la coronilla — no abandonaremos nuestro cachorro, juntos lo ayudaremos con nuestro nieto o nieta — ambos hicieron una tonta sonrisa — ahora a limpiarte esos mocos — Tony se sonrojó ante el comentario de su esposo.

— Gracias Steve, gracias por ser un gran alfa y hacerme ser un mejor padre — respondió Tony con una gran sonrisa robándole un beso a su esposo.

— También te amo, mi torpe omega — respondió el alfa enternecido acunándolo en sus brazos.

Los días pasaban tranquilos Peter Lehnsherr se encargaba de cuidar a su amigo durante la universidad, estaba realmente feliz de que sus padres se lo hubieran tomado bien lo de su embarazo, estaba seguro que con su mala suerte Erik lo hubiera mandado a dormir a la calle y Charles le hubiera dado un sermón de al menos unas tres horas, agradecía a todos los dioses del calvario que se había salvado.

A la salida Wade ya estaba recargado sobre su auto, iba todos los días a buscar a su omega para llevarlo por algún helado antes de dejarlo en casa, Peter Lehnsherr se despidió con una gran sonrisa, pues adoraba ver a su amigo tan feliz y enamorado, algo para lo cual él claramente no estaba hecho.

Se puso sus audífonos, para disfrutar su camino a casa escuchando una de sus bandas favoritas. Hace algunos días no se podía sacar de la cabeza al estúpido alfa, pero en realidad tampoco quería buscarlo, no quería tener penas de amor y esas cosas, estar en pareja era sólo para sufrir, a menos que tuvieras la excelente suerte de Peter Rogers.

— Oh Pet cariño — fue lo primero que escuchó el platinado, de inmediato pudo notar una extraña voz en su padre, curioso llegó hasta el salón encontrándose un enorme ramo de flores — son para ti — dijo el omega muy emocionado. De inmediato Peter tomó la nota que estaba entre las rosas.

_Omega, no te escaparas de mí._

_Siempre tuyo, J.H. _

— Maldito alfa inútil — despotrico Peter ignorando las flores mientras su padre soltaba una carcajada, pues su pequeño se había sonrojado hasta las orejas. A quien no le hizo demasiada gracia fue a su padre Erik, pues no quería que nadie cortejara a su niño hasta que tuviera mínimo unos cuarenta.

Todos los días le llegaban distintos regalos, cada uno con más clase que el anterior, Peter los ignoraba todos pues a él lo material no le importaba, eso de las flores y las joyas no eran para él.

Cierta noche, Wanda y Peter jugaban videojuegos mientras sus padres estaban en una partida de ajedrez, pero el timbre comenzó a sonar insistentemente. Erik se levantó gruñendo, pues quien se atrevía a molestar a esas horas, Charles lo siguió temiendo que su alfa armara algún pleito.

— Se encuentra Peter Lehnsherr — pronunció un alfa con un gran ramo y lindo ramo de dalias.

— Logan, tú eres quien corteja a mi hijo — Charles gritó fuertemente, haciendo que los mellizos corrieran hasta la entrada.

— ¡Peter es tu hijo!, mierda me acosté y casi embaracé al hijo de mi mejor amigo de infancia — Logan quería morir de la vergüenza, no podía creer que luego de no verse en unos veinte años se hubiera encontrado con Charles, y no sólo eso, se hubiera enamorado de su hijo, si que tenía la peor suerte del mundo.

— ¡¿Qué tu hiciste qué con mi hijo?! — ahora lo que se escuchó fue el fuerte grito de Erik seguido por un gruñido descomunal.

Peter era abrazado por su hermana mientras se daba un golpe en la cara, realmente no podía creer la mala suerte que tenía, ni lo muy idiota que era el alfa que lo cortejaba, uno muy estúpido pero con una polla muy grande.

***** FIN *** **


	5. Thorki

Thor llegó de su trabajo, ese día le había tocado dar clases de fútbol a un agradable grupo de niñas, para él era realmente divertido disfrutar con las pequeñas, siempre lograban sacarle una sonrisa, incluso por estos días, que definitivamente habían sido sus peores semanas en años, estaba seguro de que nunca había sufrido tanto como en estos últimos meses.

Dio un suspiro, se tenía que dar valor para enfrentar lo mismo que todas las tardes, finalmente entró esbozando una de sus mejores sonrisas, encontrándose a su azabache sentado en uno de los sillones, mirando la televisión sin siquiera prestarle importancia, ni siquiera se inmutó cuando él cerró la puerta con un poco más de fuerza.

— Hola cariño, te extrañe — dijo de forma amable mientras le daba un suave bezo en la frente, pero Loki ni siquiera le respondió, si mirada seguía en cualquier otra parte. Thor decidió no insistir con pasos lentos fue hasta la cocina, encontrándose todo un maldito desorden en el lugar — ¡Loki sabes que estoy en contra de esas costumbres anticuadas, pero ten la maldita decencia de dejar limpio el lugar si lo utilizas! — le gritó molesto mientras se remangaba la camisa y se ponía a lavar las pilas de loza sucia que su esposo había dejado.

Cuando salió de la cocina unos minutos después, esperando que Loki le diera alguna escusa o que al menos le pidiera disculpas, pero el azabache lo quedó con una penetrante mirada, para luego tomar uno de sus libros y ponerse a leer. Thor decidió no insistir, de verdad estaba cansado y aburrido, solo quería comer para luego dormir acurrucando a su omega, sólo necesitaba algo de paz.

Comenzó a comer la pizza que se había preparado mientras le daba algunos sorbos a su cerveza, al ver que su esposo no estaba tomando en cuenta la televisión, tomó el control y comenzó a pasar por los canales esperando encontrar alguna película que fuera de su agrado.

— Puedes dejar mover los canales — le gruñó Loki lleno de enojo, mientras el rubio se detenía en el acto quedando en la televisión el rey león. Loki gruñó aún más fuerte y salió corriendo del salón. Thor lo ignoró, siguió engulléndose su pizza de supermercado y tomando aquella jodida cerveza tibia, mientras miraba aquella película, una que tantas veces le había tocado ver en el pasado, sin proponerse una lágrima se le escapó.

Esa noche Thor se durmió en el sillón luego de ver televisión hasta altas horas de la madrugada, al otro día despertó tal como se había dormido, Loki no lo había despertado o lo había tapado con una manta como lo hacía en otras ocasiones. Decidió no insistir, fue hasta la cocina a dejar su loza, luego al baño y finalmente salió a trotar, necesitaba despejase, no pensar, esperaba que durante sus vueltas matutinas al parque se encontrara con algunos de sus amigos también adictos al ejercicio, si tenía suerte se encontraría con Steve, tenía muchos deseos de poder hablar con él, sólo que no se atrevía a llamarlo para agendar una reunión.

Al perecer la suerte estaba de su lado, pues cuando ya llevaba cerca de seis kilómetros vio una cabellera rubia ya conocida, de inmediato se saludaron con un apretón de manos.

— ¿Cómo están? ¿cómo lo llevan?

— Sobreviviendo — fue la escueta respuesta de Thor, para luego recibir un apretado abrazo por parte de su amigo, no sabe como ni por qué pero terminó derramando silenciosas lágrimas, Steve con cariño le acariciaba la espalda y trataba de calmarlo, con una paciencia y un ternura inexplicable.

— Vamos por algo de café y unos huevos con tocino, necesitamos un bien desayuno — ofreció Steve mientras se llevaba a su amigo, sabía que Thor necesitaba hablar, por primera vez en meses había terminado derrumbándose, había roto sus barreras y Steve estaría ahí para escucharlo y ayudarlo, él era testigo de todo lo que había sufrido al alfa, de todo lo que había aguantado y continuaba estoico al lado de Loki, sin fallar ni siquiera un minuto en ser su apoyo.

Thor llegó cerca del almuerzo, de inmediato pudo sentir el aroma a limpio, al parecer Loki luego de semanas había decidido colaborar algo en el aseo de su hogar, Thor se encargaría de agradecerlo, ahora estaba más que seguro que llegar con brownie y helado de vainilla para el postre había sido una muy buena idea, se sentía tranquilo, realmente le había hecho bien hablar con su amigo.

Pero las cosas no cambiaban con un simple postre, ninguno de los dos hablo, ignoraron la pelea de la noche anterior, como las llevaban ignorando desde hace semanas, comieron en silencio mientras de fondo se escuchaba la televisión encendida. Ninguno sabía como romper el hielo, tampoco estaban de ánimo para hacerlo.

— Frigga llamó, tenemos que ir cenar hoy — le explicó Loki a su alfa, el rubio sólo asistió con la cabeza y siguió comiendo en silencio, el azabache por su parte se llevó su plato casi intacto.

Horas más tarde ambos estaban frente a la mansión, esperando entrar a aquel infierno, ninguno de los dos quería estar ahí, pero no querían seguir huyendo de sus padres, no querían preocuparlos ni tampoco querían que se metieran en sus asuntos, ellos ya verían que hacer, cómo lugar o como finalmente perecer.

La cena estuvo tranquila, Odín y Farbauti estuvieron hablando de los negocios de sus respectivas empresas, legados que tanto Thor como Loki se negaban a tener en un futuro cercano pues ambos amaban sus respectivas profesiones, Thor adoraba enseñar y Loki disfrutaba el trabajar en una librería, pero, aun así, siempre estaban al tanto pues sabían que en un futuro cercano serían ellos quienes heredarían los imperios de sus familias.

Thor se fue con Odín y Farbauti a revisar algunas inversiones, aunque el rubio estaba seguro de que los alfas sólo querían hablar con él, darle algunos consejos, veían la preocupación su padre y su suegro. dejando a los omegas tomar un té con algún pastel mientras se ponían al día. Loki se sentía abrumado, sabía que tanto su madre como su suegra estaban preocupadas, lo podía notar en sus miradas.

— Loki, cariño — sintió la suave voz de su madre mientras ponía una mano en su brazo — tenemos que hablar sobre Hela — en ese momento el omega se puso rígido y se levantó de golpe, botando el contenido de su taza.

— No tengo nada que hablar — salió corriendo con lágrimas en sus ojos, no quería hablar, no quería que lo miraran con lástima, no quería nada más.

Thor escuchó los gritos, dejó el despacho de su padre y al notar la preocupación de las omegas salió tras su esposo, lo encontró sentado en el pórtico, sentía su aroma a tristeza y veía como sus hombros se agitaban, estaba seguro de que Loki estaba llorando. Se acercó con cuidado y lo acunó en uno de sus brazos

— ¿Nos vamos? — preguntó mientras limpiaba una de las lágrimas en la mejilla de su esposo, el omega sólo asistió con un movimiento de cabeza.

Llegaron en pocos minutos a su hogar, Loki no dejó de llorar en todo el camino y Thor lo único que quería era consolarlo. Se acostaron, el alfa sentía como su omega acunado en su pecho no dejaba de llorar.

— Hela, mi niña, ella no tenía que morir — comenzó a llorar aún más fuerte mientras el alfa se forma silenciosa se unía a su llanto. Hace cerca de seis meses, su pequeña de cuatro años había muerto en un fatídico accidente, uno del cual aún no se recuperaban, ambos sufrían el luto en el día a día.

Loki se durmió en medio del llanto, Thor lo acomodó e hizo una mueca de pánico al notar lo delgado que estaba su omega, podía notar sus huesos en todo lugar, se tendría que preocupar más, no estaba cumpliendo su rol como alfa, pero él estaba cansado, el también había sufrido con su muerte, él era su padre.

La mañana siguiente el omega se revolvía en el cuerpo de su esposo, hacía mucho tiempo que no despertaban de esa forma, hacía mucho que no dormían abrazados. Esa mañana se quedaron un poco más en la cama, comenzaron a conversar de forma profunda, más de algunas lágrimas se le escaparon nuevamente.

— Mi omega, creo que necesitas terapia. Necesitas recuperarte para que tengamos otro cachorro — susurró Thor de forma cálida mientras le besaba la coronilla.

— ¿Por eso querían sexo el otro día? ¿Quieres reemplazar a un hijo con otro? — Loki le comenzó a gritar de forma descontrolada mientras golpeaba el pecho de su alfa.

— Amor jamás pensé algo así, yo también estoy destruido por la muerte de nuestra Hela-

— Tú no sabes de sufrimiento, yo era su madre, yo la cargue nueve meses en mi vientre, ¿Qué vas a saber tú de dolor? — explicó Loki lleno de veneno.

Thor se levantó del lugar, no dijo palabra alguna y se encerró en el baño. Loki estaba arrepentido, nunca quiso decir algo así, él sabía lo mal que estaba su alfa, pero aún así había puesto todo de su para salir adelante. Quería disculparse, quería hablar, no sabía como hacerlo pero cuando Thor salió del baño se quedó sin palabras, miró el suelo moviendo sus dedos de forma nerviosa, pero el alfa lo ignoró se vistió rápidamente y se fue del lugar, lo último que Loki sintió fue un fuerte portazo.

Loki despertó al escuchar ruido en su hogar, pudo notar que ya no había luz de sol y al fijarse en su móvil descubrió que ya eran más de las tres de la mañana. Escuchó la voz de Balder, un viejo amigo de Thor, de seguro habían ido por algunas copas. Luego sintió pasos subiendo por la escalera, cerró los ojos y se giró, su plan era hacerse el dormido, pero nunca sintió su puerta abrirse, tampoco un peso extra en su cama.

Entrada la madrugada Thor pudo notar como los rayos de sol se comenzaban a visibilizar, tenía sed y le dolía la cabeza, pero quería dormir un poco más, no quería enfrentarse a sus problemas desde tan temprano. Pero la segunda vez que despertó fue cuando sintió un peso extra y unos fríos brazos enrollarse en su cuerpo, se quedó quieto y se hizo el dormido.

— Amor se que estás despierto — escuchó el susurro de Loki y su cálido aliento en su nuca — no te vuelvas a ir, vuelve a nuestra habitación — Thor iba a hablar cuando fue interrumpido — perdón, perdón por todas mis crueles palabras — tomó aire — sé que sufriste y sufres tanto como yo, y que aún así te mantienes fuerte para sostenerme a mí— Thor sintió las cálidas lágrimas de su esposo, terminó girándose y acunándolo en sus brazos, nuevamente los dos estaban llorando — iré…iré a terapia, pero tú también lo harás — demandó el omega — los dos lo necesitamos.

—Por favor Loki hagámoslo, no te quiero perder a ti también, te necesito conmigo — lloró con fuerza y Loki asistió con la cabeza al notar todo el miedo que había en su esposo — entonces lo haremos amor, nos sanaremos de esta tristeza y recordaremos a nuestra querida niña con cariño, nuestro angelito que nos cuida — explicó Thor con los ojos anegados en lágrimas. Loki comenzó a limpiarlas y a consolarlo, nunca había visto

Un par de meses después ambos estaban mejor, habían ido a terapia juntos y separados, poco a poco se estaban reconstruyendo y estaban volviendo a ser la pareja llena de alegría que alguna vez fueron, Loki incluso estaba volviendo a su trabajo, dejando atrás aquellos días en los que sumía en la tristeza y el dolor. Ahora ellos hablaban de su sufrimiento, de su pérdida, pero también recordaban, lo hacían con mucho amor y llenos de cariño, ellos siempre amarían a su niña y estaban seguros de que Hela no los quisiera ver tristes.

Ese día se cumplía un año desde su partida, la familia de Thor y Loki, junto a algunos amigos los acompañaron de una linda ceremonia en el cementerio, dieron algunos discursos, recordaron con lágrimas y risas la fugaz presencia de la pequeña, una que había calado en el corazón de todos los presentes. Poco a poco las personas se comenzaron a ir, pero el matrimonio Odinson se quedó un poco más, querían hablar con su niña, no querían dejarla sola.

— Hela, mi bebé — Loki miró la lápida con ternura — quiero que estés presente para la noticia que le tengo que dar a tu papi — Loki miró a su esposo y con ternura tomó sus manos — Thor, estoy embarazado, Hela mi amor, serás la hermana mayor — terminó de explicar el azabache mientras gruesas lágrimas caían por sus mejillas, era una mezcla de tristeza y de felicidad.

El alfa lo abrazó con cariño mientras lloraba de forma desconsolada, no quería que ninguno volviera a sufrir, no estaba seguro si podría soportar tanto dolor, pero al menos lo intentarían, más ahora que un cachorrito o cachorrita venía en camino.

— El o ella te conocerán mi pequeña — esta vez fue el turno de Thor para hablar — sabrán de la hermosa y maravillosa hermana mayor que tienen, una que lo o la cuidara desde el cielo — finalizó la frase dando un casto beso sobre los labios de su esposo, ambos sentían el salido sabor de las lágrimas mientras finas gotas de lluvia comenzaban a caer y algunos truenos se escucharon, una tormenta, las favoritas de su pequeña Hela.


	6. RosstrangeEverstrange

Ross dejó su maletín, podía escuchar sonidos desde de la cocina, de seguro Stephen estaba preparando algo, con una sonrisa recordó los primeros intentos de su esposo en la cocina, por suerte, poco a poco fue aprendiendo a preparar algunas cosas sencillas, para así poder turnarse respecto a la cocina, pues ambos tenían trabajo y juntos se repartían los quehaceres hogareños, pues Everett estaba en contra de aquellas ideas anticuadas sobre que los omegas se tenían que encargar de las cosas del hogar.

Se acercó hasta Stephen dando un suave beso en su hombro, de inmediato el hombre se giró, mostrándole un rostro molesto, para luego gruñirle que el maldito arroz se le había quemado, no faltó mucho para que terminara lanzando la olla, la cual rozó la mejilla del alfa, para terminar estampada contra una muralla, repartiendo comida por todas partes y de paso, botando todos los especieros que quedaron regados por el lugar. Finalmente, el omega gruñendo salió de la cocina dando un fuerte portazo.

El alfa se quedó respirando fuerte en el lugar, no aguantaría que Stephen se comportara como crío, bufando salió a buscarlo, él omega se encargaría de arreglar el desorden que había armado y terminaría de cocinar la jodida cena, porque esta tarde le tocaba a él, además, Everett venía sumamente agotado del trabajo, lo único que quería era darse una ducha, comer algo y acurrucarse con su omega.

Se encontró a un caprichoso Stephen abrazando sus rodillas mientras miraba un estúpido programa de televisión, estaba seguro que a su esposo ni siquiera le gustaban esos shows, sólo lo estaba viendo por hacer algo.

—Stephen, no creas que voy a arreglar lo que armaste en la cocina — se apretó el puente de la nariz intentando calmarse, no le gustaba para nada cuando su omega se ponía caprichoso y armaba berrinches — hazme el favor de ir a limpiar y terminar la cena, hoy es tu turno — terminó de explicar de forma paciente, como si le estuviera explicando a un niño.

— Vete a la mierda Everett, métete la jodida cena por el culo — respondió el omega mirándolo de forma desafiante.

— Stephen Vincent Ross — el alfa dio un respingo pues su alfa había usado su voz de mando — ve en este instante a ordenar y cocinar, iré a ducharme y cuando vuelva quiero ver todo el perfecto orden ¿entendido? — ordenó de forma brusca, haciendo que el omega temblara y mientras su mirada estaba enfocada en el suelo, asistió con la cabeza — perfecto — fue lo único que pronuncio el agente para salir del lugar.

El omega se levantó de golpe a trabajar, sentía como sus piernas temblaban y algunas lágrimas se habían acumulado en sus ojos, odiaba cuando Everett usaba su voz de mando, odiaba sentirse vulnerable, detestaba verse tan débil e indefenso. Con parsimonia y apretando los dientes comenzó a ordenar el desastre que había armado, después del trabajo tendría que pasar a comprar nuevos especieros ya que todos habían quedado rotos, dio un chillido cuando uno de los malditos fragmentos de cerámica se había incrustado en su mano, ahora con más rabia terminó de limpiar, para luego cocinar algo de pasta.

Dio un salto cuando se dio cuenta de que su alfa estaba en el umbral de la puerta mirándolo, evaluando todo, Stephen odiaba que hiciera eso, no le gustaba que lo controlaran. Pero al notar un pequeño detalle Ross avanzó dando grandes zancadas y sin aviso tomó la mano de Stephen entre las de él, rápidamente quitó el paño con algo de sangre y se puso a lamer el lugar, el médico de inmediato sintió como se sonrojaba, pese a todos los años que llevaban juntos aún no se acostumbraba a la curación de los alfas, era un momento demasiado íntimo.

— Perdón amor, exageré. Venía estresado del trabajo y la pagué contigo — Everett abrazó a su omega y lo acunó entre sus brazos, repartiendo besos por su cuello, haciendo de inmediato que el omega soltara ronroneos y se abrazara aún más a su cuerpo — no debí usar mi voz de mando, se cuanto lo odias, de verdad discúlpame — ofreció de forma sincera el alfa.

— Te perdono, me estaba comportando como un idiota — explicó Stephen mientras se abrazaba aún más a su alfa — pero no lo vuelvas a hacer, no me gusta cuando me mandas de esa forma — susurró bajito haciendo que Everett se sintiera aún más culpable.

Cenaron de forma tranquila, pusieron algo de música y se dedicaron a conversar del día, Everett le explicó todos los problemas que tenía y no dejaba de explicar que todos sus compañeros eran unos imbéciles, Stephen le explicaba que los suyos también, no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada al contarte como había humillado al doctor Stuhlbarg, por un error que Stephen mencionó que era de un novato. Everett arrugó el ceño, estaba seguro que ese alfa quería algo con su omega, siempre se estaba metiendo con él, pero Stephen insistía en que sólo era odio, sin tensión sexual por detrás, que sólo era su orgullo de alfa herido por ser menos inteligente que un omega.

Esa noche Stephen estaba acurrucado en Everett, quien se había quedado dormido apenas tocó la almohada, el omega acariciaba su torso y dejaba algunos besos en el lugar, no se podía sacar de la cabeza los rumores de pasillo que había escuchado en el hospital, le había dolido que las enfermeras cuchichearan a su espalda, no le gustaba que mencionaran que el ya estaba por los cuarenta y aún no había tenido cachorros, había escuchado que estaba fallado, que no era un buen omega y tenía miedo de preguntarle a Everett. Cuando se casaron hace diez años acordaron en que aún eran muy jóvenes para ser padres, pero no habían vuelto a hablar del tema y el omega no era tonto, había notado en más de una oportunidad como su alfa se quedaba embobado mirando a las familias con niños pequeños.

Una llamada en plena madrugada los despertó, Stephen con voz somnolienta contestó sin saber quien le estaba llamado, era Palmer, una beta muy amiga de él que le pedía ir al hospital, tenían una emergencia clínica y sólo él podría resolverla, no por nada era le mejor neurocirujano del lugar.

— Te iré a dejar — escuchó la rasposa voz de su esposo, iba a protestar cuando Everett siguió hablando — ni creas que no voy a ir, tú tienes que llegar descansado al trabajo, te espera una cirugía importante — se acercó a darle un beso en la frente — vamos cariño, un paciente te espera — Stephen no pudo sentirse más feliz, amaba a su alfa, le encantaba la forma en la que siempre lo había apoyado y lo cuidaba.

La cirugía demoró algunas horas, a Stephen se le hicieron eternas, más cuando su asistente de operaciones era el idiota de Michael, quien no dejaba de discutir y rebatir sus procedimientos en todo momento, pero aunque dieron todo su esfuerzo el paciente había muerto en el pabellón, no pudieron hacer nada para salvarlo, había llegado en un estado demasiado avanzado.

— Te lo dije maldito omega — le gruñó Stuhlbarg acorralándolo contra una muralla — te dije que siguieras mis ideas. Pero no, eres un maldito arrogante que no escucha a nadie —le gritó aún más fuerte llamando la atención de las enfermeras quienes corrieron por algo de ayuda — no me sorprendería si tu alfa te deja cualquier día de estos, después de todo quien quiere un omega arrogante y que ni siquiera sirve para darle cachorros — Stephen sintió como sus manos comenzaban a temblar, pero él no quería llorar, no quería derrumbarse, mucho menos delante de ese idiota. Un guardia del hospital, lo tomó de forma brusca apartándolo de Stephen quien estaba estático, no sabía que responder — si Ross te deja, igual estaría dispuesto a aceptarte, me encantaría doblegarte — fue lo último que le grito cuando entre empujones lo sacaron del lugar.}

— Vamos cariño, tranquilo — susurró Christine tomándolo con cariño del brazo y llevándoselo hasta su oficina. Una vez dentro el omega no pudo contener más las lágrimas y la beta con cariño comenzó a abrazarlo en un intento por calmarlo — no tomes en cuenta lo que dijo es imbécil, se asegurare que el director del hospital lo amoneste por hostigamiento, espero lo veten un par de días — explicó la mujer indignada — descansa un poco cariño, iré por algo de beber, ya llevabas más de ocho horas en pabellón— explicó la mujer dejando un beso en su frente.

Pero Stephen no se pudo sacar sus palabras de la cabeza, estaba deprimido y lo único que quería era llegar a casa, pese a que su amiga le insistió en que pidiera a su alfa ir por él, el omega se negó explicando que quería estar solo, quería pensar algunas cosas y tomar algunas decisiones.

Pasó por el centro comercial para comprar los especieros que había comprado y llevar algunas cosas para la despensa, también aprovechó de llevar un postre ya que se sentía con antojos de comer cosas dulces y estaba seguro de que su esposo disfrutaría el pastel tanto como él, incluso tenía algunas ideas pervertidas para la crema de chocolate, se sonrojó de forma súbita al pensar en aquellas cosas, aunque estaba más que dispuesto a realizarlas.

Llegó a su hogar sin ganas de nada, lo único que quería era dormir, decidió tomar una pequeña siesta antes de preparar la cena, fue hasta su habitación, tomó algunas prendas de su alfa y se acurrucó en su lado de la cama, necesitaba su aroma para poder dormir bien.

Despertó de golpe cuando sintió como una cálida mano acariciaba sus cabellos, restregándose los ojos se quedó mirando a su esposo, dándole una gran sonrisa.

— Amor, llegaste — sonrió feliz colgándose al cuello de su alfa — ya iré a preparar la cena — intentó levantarse, pero Ross se lo impidió abrazándolo con más fuerza.

— Descansa bonito, estás cansado. Ya llamé por algo de comida china, te avisaré cuando llegue la comida — le dio un beso en la frente y salió del lugar dejando al omega más que feliz. Pero Stephen se levantó rápido, se cepilló los dientes y se arreglo algo el cabello para ir tras su alfa, ese día quería ser mimado, así que se lo encontró viendo un partido en la televisión, se sentó en su regazó y hundió su naricita en su cuello, haciendo que Everett soltara algunas risas y lo abrazara con fuerza mientras le decía lo mucho que lo quería. Comieron juntos, el omega en ningún momento se salió del regazó de Everett, incluso siendo alimentado con cariño, tenía ganas de algo de sexo esa noche, pero se sentía extremadamente cansado, no aguanto mucho más y terminó durmiéndose sobre su esposo, quien se lo tuvo que llevar hasta la habitación, mi miró enternecido antes de dormirse a su lado.

Pero Stephen se movía entre sueños, Everett tuvo que despertarlo cuando sintió como su omega comenzaba a sollozar. El doctor despertó de golpe y se escondió en su pecho llorando con más fuerza, haciendo que el alfa se preocupara, era raro ver a Stephen de esa forma, no era normal que se mostrara tan vulnerable o tan sentimental.

— Tú…tú me dejabas, te ibas con una omega más joven — comenzó a llorar el omega mientras se abrazaba al pecho de su alfa — tú me dejabas por no darte cachorros ¿y si estoy fallado? — sollozó lleno de dolor, haciendo que Everett lo abrazara con fuerza e intentara calmarlo con sus feromonas.

— Nunca te voy a dejar Stephen Vincent, tú eres mi vida — le dio un suave beso en los labios — cariño, ¿por qué estás tan preocupado? Quiero que me cuentes que pasó, quiero que seas sincero — pidió el alfa abrazándolo y llevándolo sobre su pecho mientras comenzó a jugar con cabello.

Entre sollozos el omega comenzó a explicarle lo que había escuchado de las enfermeras, de sus miedos, para finalizar en las crueles palabras que le había dicho Michael. Everett soltó un gruñido tan fuerte que el omega se estremeció y de inmediato comenzó a arrullar a su alfa para calmarlo, sentía la ira en el aroma de alfa y como sus colmillos habían salido.

— Tengo miedo amor, ¿y si de verdad no te puedo dar cachorros? Hace más de un año que no nos cuidamos, y no he logrado embarazarme — hizo un mueca, su labio comenzó a temblar y terminó llorando otra vez, como un crío, a Everett se le partió el corazón, quería a hacer sufrir a todos los que le dedicaron crueles palabras a su hombre, especialmente a ese medicucho orgulloso que lo hizo sufrir, ese tal Stuhlbarg se las pagaría, nadie se metía con su omega, mucho menos en el área médica, porque estaba seguro que su Stephen era y será el mejor neurocirujano de ese estúpido hospital.

Le costó algo más de una hora, pero Everett lo había logrado calmar y había logrado que se durmiera, aunque aún entre sueños sollozaba, estaba seguro de que su amor necesitaba descansar, sobre todo del estrés, por suerte al día siguiente tenía libre, así que de seguro Stephen dormiría hasta tarde, ya el fin de semana podrían descansar.

Cuando el médico despertó el sol ya estaba bastante alto, al fin sentía que había descansado y estaba feliz de estar oliendo como su alfa, no quería ducharse, no quería que su maravilloso aroma a café y madera se fuera de su cuerpo. Sonrió feliz cuando en la cocina se encontró con un exquisito desayuno y algunas flores, realmente tenía al mejor alfa del mundo. Estaba por dar la primera mascada cuando unas nauseas repentinas lo hicieron correr al sanitario y devolver lo poco que había en su estómago, por más que lo intentó no pudo tomar bocado alguno y el sueño nuevamente lo invadió.

— Eve creo que estoy enfermo — explicó el omega que se encontraba tapado hasta la nariz, de inmediato Ross chequeo como estaba, pero no encontró fiebre o algo, sólo parecía que Stephen estaba cansado.

Aún así lo cuido con cariño, tomaron un baño junto que terminó en una divertida sesión de sexo bajo la regadera, pero el omega terminó exhausto luego del orgasmo, lo cual no era normal a menos que estuvieran en su tercer día de sexo en medio de un celo, nunca se había cansado con tan poco, pero Everett no le tomó importancia, lo vistió y luego lo llevó hasta el sofá, para ir a preparar algo de comida, hizo lasaña, la favorita de Stephen, el omega la disfrutó comiendo más de dos platos, y luego de forma melosa pidió algo de brownie con helado y aunque al alfa le daba pereza ir a comprar, finalmente ante la cara de cachorro de su esposo terminó cediendo al capricho.

Pero la mañana siguiente Ross despertó de golpe cuando escuchó como Stephen vomitaba en el baño, al parecer si estaba enfermo, aunque después de todo lo que había comida la noche anterior no le extrañaría que estuviera enfermo. Pero durante la tarde ya estaba bien, con su apetito más que exacerbado, durante el domingo nuevamente despertó enfermo y Everett le sugirió que al día siguiente le pidiera a Palmer que lo revisase, el omega asistió pensando en que bacteria o virus lo podría tener con esos síntomas.

Llegado el lunes Stephen no tuvo oportunidad de pedir ayuda a su amiga, pues apenas puso un pie en el hospital se lo llevaron a la sala de cirugía, teniendo que salvar de una muerte segura a un bebé de sólo un par de meses, por suerte, luego de diez horas la cirugía logró ser éxito y el omega sintió como sus ojos se humedecían.

Envió un mensaje a Everett, no se sentía capacitado para manejar pues sus ojos se cerraban solos, de inmediato su esposo respondió que iba camino a buscarlo, pues había terminado su jornada hace cerca de una hora. El omega sonrió feliz, quizás podrían ir a comer algo de comida thai, pues se le antojaba un pad thai con camarones.

Iba saliendo pues Everett le había escrito que estaba en el estacionamiento, cuando un aroma ya conocido lo hizo arrugar la nariz, siendo repentinamente estampado contra una muralla.

— ¿Estás contento omega? lograste que me despidieran de este lugar — sintió el fuerte gruñido de Michael, sus feromonas lo tenían al borde del vómito, su cuerpo comenzó a temblar y de forma repentina sintió un fuerte golpe en su mejilla que le hizo sangrar en labio. Intentó liberarse, pero el alfa estaba fuera de control, no podía contra su fuerza y aunque intento patearlo sólo se ganó una nueva bofetada que lo mandó al piso, entre sollozos comenzó a llamar a su alfa.

Un fuerte gruñido, feromonas alteradas y lo siguiente que vio fue como Everett molía a golpes al estúpido de Michael Stuhlbarg, Stephen vio como entre tres guardias intentaban separarlos cuando todo se volvió oscuro.

Stephen poco a poco comenzó a despertar, escuchaba como la incesante maquinita no dejaba de chequear sus signos vitales y sentía como una aguja estaba enterrada en su antebrazo, de golpe recordó todo lo que había pasado intentando incorporarse en el acto.

— Tranquilo amor — escuchó a su alfa y de inmediato observó horrorizado como su camisa tenía manchas de sangre — tranquilo bebé, no es mía — explicó haciendo que el omega suspira aliviano.

— Al fin despiertas cariño — escucharon la voz de Palmer que veía entrando con algunos papeles — ya te puedes ir — dijo desconectado el suero — pero debes volver mañana a tu primer control.

— ¿Control? ¿Qué control? — preguntó el omega sin entender nada, miro a su alfa que tenía la misma cara de confusión.

— ¿No lo saben? — preguntó Palmer insegura — felicidades chicos, serán padres — finalizó con una amplia sonrisa que sólo se agrandó al ver como la pareja se abrazaba y soltaban algunas lágrimas de felicidad.

— Los dejaré solos, pueden irse de aquí cuando quieran — dijo la mujer saliendo de salita, ya luego hablaría con su amigo, estaba seguro de que ellos necesitaban su momento a solas.

— No lo puedo creer Eve, seremos padres, aquí hay un cachorrito o una cachorrita — Stephen suspiró lleno de amor mientras las lágrimas se deslizaban por sus mejillas.

— WOW ¡Seremos padres! — expresó el alfa lleno de felicidad, para luego besar la plana pancita del médico, haciendo que se sonrojara de forma súbita — sólo prométeme que te cuidaras, que tomaras las cosas con calma — pidió el alfa con algo de preocupación.

— Lo prometo — se estiró hasta tomar los labios de su esposo — siempre que cumplas todos mis caprichos.

— Eres único omega — restregaron sus naricitas — cumpliré cada maldito antojo.

— Perfecto, ahora vámonos de aquí, el bebé tiene hambre — Everett levantó una ceja cuestionando — por cierto me refería a mí, tu bebé — el alfa no hizo más que soltar una carcajada y reír lleno de felicidad — muévete alfa — lo comenzó a apurar Stephen — iremos por pad Thai y un exquisito mousse de chocolate — y tironeando a Everett se lo llevó del hospital cuanto antes, definitivamente moría de hambre.


	7. Cherik

Charles llevaba algunos días sintiéndose mal, tenía serias sospechas del origen de su malestar, sobre todo luego de que su último celo hubiera coincidido con el de Erik, estando tres días encerrados sin parar de tener sexo, había perdido la cuenta de las veces que había sido anudado y desde hace algunos meses con su esposo ya no utilizaban protección, habían esperado a que los mellizos tuvieran la edad suficiente para tener más hijos, pues criar a Wanda y Peter era bastante agotador.

Así que luego de ir a dejar a los mellizos a la guardería fue hasta el hospital, quería hacerse los exámenes sanguíneos para comprobar que estaba embarazado, aunque él estaba cien por ciento seguro.

Esta vez quería sorprender a Erik, darle una gran sorpresa y juntos disfrutar el momento. Cuando se enteraron del embarazo de los mellizos aún estaban en la universidad, había sido algo imprevisto y que de cierta forma les había coartado sus planes o así lo vieron al principio, aún recordaba todas las noches que se durmió llorando por haber arruinado su futuro, o las veces que pensó en abortar, eso último era lo que más tristeza le daba, pues hoy en día no se veía sin sus dos torbellinos, bueno, más bien su gran torbellino, pues siendo sinceros era Peter quien más revoltoso era, su hija solía ser mucho más tranquila y madura.

Pero pese a todo el miedo y las dificultades, ambos habian terminado logrando sus estudios, en todo momento se apoyaron y juntos sacaron a su familia adelante, ahora Erik contaba con un buen empleo y él estaba trabajando a tiempo parcial como profesor asistente mientras asistía a algunas clases extra para sacar su postgrado.

Fue por un té mientras esperaba los resultados, la amable enfermera le había dicho que en dos horas estarían los resultados, así que él se dedicó a leer su libro en la cafetería del hospital, mientras se mandaba mensajes con su hermana quien le enviaba algunos videos de Kurt, su sobrino ya tenía cerca de dos años y al fin estaba diciendo sus primeras palabras, su hermana grababa cada segundo de su hijo y Charles podía entenderla perfectamente.

Terminó su libro de genética, miró su reloj de muñeca y se dio cuenta que ya se había cumplido el plazo, así que dando un suspiro y devolviendo su taza a una amable mesera fue en búsqueda de sus exámenes.

Definitivamente su GHC estaba elevada, así que efectivamente estaba embarazo, de inmediato una gran sonrisa se formó en su rostro de inmediato comenzó a pensar en diversas formas para darle la noticia a su alfa. Lo primero que hizo fue llamar a Raven pidiéndole que esa noche cuidara algunas horas a los niños, no le quiso contar a su hermana la razón de cenar a solas con su alfa, él quería que Erik fuera el primero en enterarse.

Por suerte ese día no debía ir a hacer clases, así que se pasó por el supermercado a comprar los ingredientes para la comida favorita de Erik, un exquisito pastel de postre, del cual guardaría algún trozo para sus pequeños y finalmente compró unos calcetincitos amarillos junto a un chupón verde, le daría a Erik ese regalo y esperaría a ver su rostro, como su hombre se emocionaba con la sorpresa de solo pensarlo se le entibiaba el corazón.

Esa tarde fue a buscar a los niños a la guardería, Wanda venía con un lindo dibujos en las manos mientras exhibía un lindo peinado que le había hecho una de las maestras, Peter por otro lado, venía con la ropa desarreglaba, lleno de tierra y con algunas magulladuras en la cara, la maestra le había explicado a Charles que había tenido un enfrentamiento con unos niños mayores que habían molestado a Wanda.

Charles miró a su hijo y lo acunó entre sus brazos mientras lo felicitó por haber actuado tan valiente, el niño de inmediato dejó su semblante de miedo para cambiarlo por una amplia sonrisa, mostrando todos sus dientes, una fiel imitación de la sonrisa de Erik. Wanda también abrazó a su hermano agradeciendo. Los niños estallaron en gritos cuando se enteraron de que pasarían la tarde con su primo, ambos adoraban a Kurt y les encantaba jugar con el bebe, por eso Charles creía que sus cachorros se tomarían muy bien la noticia sobre tener un hermanito o hermanita menor.

Puso algo de música en su amado tocadiscos y escuchando clásicos de los sesenta se puso a cocinar, estaba tarareando una canción y sacando algo del horno cuando sintió un aroma ya conocido, de inmediato apagó todo y salió al encuentro con su alfa, rápidamente se lanzó a sus brazos y tomando a Erik por la nuca lo obligó a agacharse, hasta que sus labios se juntaron.

—Charles, amor ¿de casualidad, me olvide de algún aniversario, cumpleaños, algo? — preguntó el alfa preocupado al ver la mesa arreglada y oler la maravillosa comida recién hecha. Por más que pensaba en la fecha, no lograba encontrar el motivo para la celebración.

— Tranquilo alfa — Charles le dio un golpecito juguetón en el hombro — sólo tenía ganas de que cenáramos juntos y tranquilos, sin tener de fondo alguna horrible canción infantil, te juro que si vuelvo a escuchar aquella sobre ese maldito tiburón bebé voy a vomitar — dijo el omega arrugando la nariz y haciendo que Erik estallara en una carcajada.

Comieron entre risas, conversando sobre sus últimos días y riendo especialmente de las ocurrencias de sus hijos, aún reían al recordar las travesuras de Peter, siempre salía con ocurrencias descabelladas, definitivamente tenía una imaginación desbordante. Muy distinto al carácter de su hija, Wanda era mucho más silenciosa y tranquila, aunque en más de una oportunidad se sumaba a las travesuras de su chico.

Una vez que estaba ya en el pastel, Charles se levantó bajo la excusa de ir al sanitario y Erik se quedó disfrutado de su postre, pero dio un respingo al sentir como las cálidas manos de su alfa tapaban sus ojos y sentía un cariñoso beso en su cuello. Al volver a ver, frente a él había un paquetito, miró con confusión a Charles, pero el castaño le dio una sonrisa y lo instó a que abriera el regalo.

— No, no puede ser ¿Charles, esto es en serio? — el alfa tenía los ojos vidriosos.

— Si amor — Charles tomó con cariño las manos de Erik y las llevó a su plano vientre — aquí dentro hay un cachorrito o una cachorrita, realmente ruego porque esta vez solo haya uno — dijo el omega risueño, sacándole una carcajada a Erik, quien rápidamente estuvo de pie abrazando y besando a su omega, el algún momento ambos tenían algunas lágrimas de felicidad.

— Gracias Charles, gracias por volverme a hacer el hombre más feliz. Te amo con toda mi alfa — Erik se acercó y depositó un tierno beso en sus labios.

— Te amo mi alfa, gracias por ser siempre mi apoyo — le dio un nuevo beso y ambos se fundieron nuevamente en un abrazo lleno de amor.

Decidieron ir por los niños, querían contarles cuanto antes la buena noticia, estaban seguros de que sus mellizos chillarían de la emoción, lo único que querían ver eran sus alegres caritas.

Les costó un poco hacer que Kurt soltara a sus primitos, el pequeño había quedado con lágrimas en los ojos mientras estiraba sus manitos para llamar la atención de Peter y Wanda, los adultos quedaron enternecidos con la escena y prometieron ir juntos el fin de semana a algún parque.

Una vez llegaron a su hogar, Charles les sirvió pastel pues Raven ya les había dado la comida. Peter y Wanda tenían una amplia sonrisa, adoraban el pastel de chocolate con frutilla, ambos quedaron con el rostro todo sucio, haciéndolos ver muy adorables.

— Niños, con su papi tenemos algo muy importante que decirles — dijo Erik llamando la atención de los niños, mientras tomaba con cariño las manos de su esposo.

— Peter, Wanda, tendrán un hermanito o una hermanita — explicó Charles con una gran sonrisa, ambos adultos se quedaron expectantes para ver la feliz reacción en sus niños, pero nada de eso ocurrió.

Wanda soltó un fuerte grito y botó todo lo que había en la mesa, para luego salir corriendo, lo último que escucharon fue un fuerte portazo. De inmediato Erik y Charles salieron corriendo en búsqueda de su niña, Peter se quedó tranquilamente sentado en el lugar mientras se terminaba su pastel.

— Que se muera, no quiero otro hermano — gritaba la pequeña niña mientras sus padres escuchaban su llanto. Se escuchó algo de ruido y Charles entró en pánico, Erik rápidamente fue a buscar el juego de llaves para poder entrar al lugar.

Se encontraron un absoluto caos, mientras Wanda sentada en el suelo no dejaba de llorar. Erik la acurrucó y comenzó a calmarla con su aroma, la pequeña se escondió en su cuello y siguió llorando, a Charles se le partió el corazón verla de esa forma.

Finalmente, la niña les explico que tenía miedo de que ya no la quisiera, los adultos se preocuparon y de inmediato la acunaron en sus brazos mientras le explicaban que ellos los querían a todos por igual, que no por haber un bebé, ellos dejarían de quererla.

— Perdón papi, no quiero que al cachorrito le pase algo — Wanda comenzó a llorar más fuerte.

Charles tuvo que recostarse con ella y dejar que la niña la abrazara con fuerza para calmarla, poco a poco se calmó y comenzó a quedarse dormida, al igual que el omega.

Erik arropó a su hija y su omega, para luego ir por Peter, estaba consciente de que habían dejado a su hijo solo y no sabía con que escenario se iba a encontrar.

El pequeño estaba dando cabezazos contra la mesa, luchando por no quedarse dormido, de inmediato Erik corrió a tomarlo entre sus brazos, para luego sentarlo sobre su regazo.

— Papi, ¿estoy siendo un buen hermano mayor? — preguntó Peter, en ese momento Erik pudo notar que tenía sus ojitos vidriosos.

— Si bebé, estás siendo le mejor hermano — le besó la frente — tú sabes que te vamos a seguir queriendo de la misma forma, ¿verdad? — el niño asistió con la cabeza y se escondió en su cuello.

— ¿no me van a dejar de querer? — susurró bajito, mientras Erik sintió algunas lágrimas en su cuello, con preocupación tomó la carita de su hijo y cuidadosamente quitó las lágrimas.

— Jamás Peter, nunca te dejaríamos de querer. Tu tiene un pedacito de mi corazón y papi Charles también te tiene en el de él, tenemos mucho amor para ustedes — restregó su naricita de forma tierna, haciendo que Peter diera una sonrisita.

— Seré el mejor hermano mayor — dijo lleno de orgullo — le enseñaré a correr, a hacer volteretas y a hacer travesuras — finalizó el chiquillo mostrando todos los dientes, de golpe Erik pensó en el panorama que se le avecinaba.

— Trata de no enseñarle tanto eso último amor — dijo el alfa riendo mientras se levantaba llevándolo en sus brazos.

Erik se llevó a Peter hasta la cama matrimonial en el cual Wanda y Charles se encontraban durmiendo, al parecer esa noche dormirían en familia.

— Papi ¿puedo darle las buenas noches al peque? — pidió el niño ya algo somnoliento, Erik asistió enternecido — hermanito o hermanita que duermas bien, te quiero con todo mi corazón — soltó Peter dando un beso en el abdomen de Charles, luego se subió a los brazos de su padre y comenzó a quedarse dormido, recibió con cariño un beso de su padre y terminó durmiéndose acurrucado en el alfa.

— Somos los más afortunados — Erik se giró al escuchar la voz de su omega, quien tenía una sonrisa y algunas lágrimas en los ojos — tenemos una gran familia.

— Si amor, somos una gran y hermosa familia — respondió el alfa tomándole la mano, poco a poco ellos también se quedaron dormidos en compañía de sus queridos cachorritos.


	8. T'ChukyWinterpanther

Bucky se encontraba siendo arrinconado en la sala de lavandería, sentía los labios de T'Challa sobre los suyos, como las manos del moreno recorrían su espalda, tomaban sus mechones de cabello y sus dientes tomaban de forma posesiva sus labios, soltando algunos jadeos.

—Mierda viene alguien — explicó el alfa soltando de golpe al omega, mientras se iba rápido del lugar.

Bucky como pudo se ordeno los cabellos y se arregló la ropa, para intentar lucir lo más inocente posible. Para su mala suerte frente a él se encontró con Okoye, la encargada del personal en la mansión Udaku. La alfa lo quedó mirando seria, el omega sentía como si la mujer ya lo supiera todo, pero ella no insinuó nada, simplemente le dedicó una mirada de hastío mientras le exigía que fuera a limpiar el jardín. El omega en silencio acató la orden y salió corriendo del lugar.

— Deja de esconderte cachorro — T'Challa salió de su escondite intentando lucir abochornado, aunque en realidad no lo estaba — se muy bien que te revuelcas con ese omega — la alfa se acercó a ordenarle la ropa — pero recuerda quien eres tú y quien es él, ahora ve al despacho de tu padre, te necesita — finalizó la mujer soltando una risa.

— Tranquila Okoye, sólo es un juego, nada de que preocuparse — respondió el alfa dándole un beso en la mejilla.

Bucky era eso para él, simplemente un omega bastante bueno que trabajaba para su familia, alguien muy alejado de su clase social, solo diversión por ese verano, por algunos días, esperaba que el omega hubiera entendido eso desde el comienzo, no quería oír escándalos ni soportar a omegas llorones, él jamás dijo palabras de amor ni prometió algo, lo de ellos sólo era sexo casual.

Bucky trabajaba arduamente, necesitaba el dinero ya que por la enfermedad de su madre había quedado con enormes deudas, pero estaba feliz que, hasta su último día, él la había cuidado y le había brindado todas las comodidades que necesitó.

Estaba limpiando la piscina cuando comenzó a sentir un horrible calor, se sentía abrumado y de inmediato pudo notar lo que estaba ocurriendo su maldito celo se había adelantando y obviamente esos estúpidos supresores de oferta no estaban haciendo efecto. Sentía su cuerpo arder, su interior vibraba y se estaba lubricando, tenía que huir cuanto antes.

Pero para su mala suerte T'Challa se hizo presente, el alfa le dio una sonrisa socarrona al darse cuenta de su estado, en menos de un minuto ambos se estaban besando con pasión en alguna de las bodegas alejadas de la mansión principal.

El omega sollozaba por tener al alfa dentro de él, y el moreno no se pudo resistir ante tal sensación, el olor del omega lo tenía vuelto loco, el alfa soltó un gruñido, necesitaba que ese omega tuviera su nudo.

Comenzó a embestirlo con fuerza, sentía como el omega se agarraba a su cuerpo y enterraba sus uñas, sus fragancias se mezclaban juntos estaban llenando el lugar de gemidos que desbordaban una pasión obscena, seguramente toda la mansión se enteraría de su sesión de sexo descontrolado.

— Te amo — gimió Bucky en medio de un gran orgasmo mientras el nudo de T'Challa se expandía en su interior, el alfa quedó estático, nunca espero escuchar algo como eso, es más, no le interesaba oír esas palabras, quería huir de ahí, pero eso sería muy doloroso para el omega, así que se resignó esperando que el nudo terminara cuanto antes, se sentía un imbécil por haber caído en la fragancia del omega, de seguro aquel idiota lo había seducido, agradecía a algún dios no haberlo mordido, de haberlo hecho, su padre lo hubiera desheredado.

— Vístete, te iré a dejar. No puedes trabajar así — soltó de forma fría el alfa mientras se retiraba del interior del omega sin dedicarle ni siquiera una mirada.

Bucky entre temblores comenzó a ordenar sus ropas deshechas debido a las acciones del alfa, pero el moreno ni siquiera lo miraba, haciendo que el omega que estaba sumamente vulnerable por su celo se sintiera realmente herido.

El viaje fue incómodo, no hablaron y Bucky usaba todo su autocontrol para no terminar llorando, no actuaría de forma patética, no frente a un alfa que no lo merecía. Avergonzando le indicó su hogar, un viejo departamento en un barrio de muy mala clase, no pudo evitar mirar las muecas de asco que hizo el alfa, haciéndolo sentir aún más desgraciado, no era su culpa ser pobre, y jamás se arrepentiría de tener grandes deudas gracias a haberle brindado los mejores cuidados a su madre en sus últimos días.

— Le diré a Okoye la causa de tu ausencia — explicó el alfa sin dejar de mirar hacia adelante — toma la pastilla del día después, no quiero problema — le tiró un par de billetes, haciendo que Bucky se sintiera aún más humillado, mientras se cuestionaba en que maldito momento se había interesado por un alfa de ese tipo.

— Descuida, tampoco estoy interesado en estar embarazado — respondió de forma firme.

— Genial, porque no serías el primero que intentaría amarrar a un Udaku con una cría — su voz sonó aún más demandante y con algo de burla — ninguno a tenido un muy buen destino, tú ni siquiera quieres intentarlo — explicó haciendo que Bucky sintiera un escalofrío por la espalda.

Bucky no respondió a las amenazas, simplemente abandonó el lujoso auto y dando un fuerte portazo fue hasta su casa, apenas cruzó el umbral se derrumbó en el suelo, mientras sentía como sus lágrimas no dejaban de correr, se sentía desgraciado, dolido y humillado.

Corriendo fue hasta la ducha, necesitaba que el olor de alfa dejara su cuerpo, de sólo sentirlo le daban nauseas, no quería tener nada que le recordaran a aquel estúpido alfa, no sabía en que maldito momento había pensado en amar a alguien de ese tipo, alguien tan despiadado.

Se comenzó a dar cabezazos contra el muro de la ducha, mientras el agua fría recorría su cuerpo, para su mala suerte esa tarde ni siquiera tenía agua caliente para darse un baño, no sabe cuanto tiempo estuvo bajo el agua, pues cuando salió pese a estar en pleno verano sus labios estaban morados y su cuerpo no dejaba de temblar.

Se acurrucó sobre su cama, mientras lloraba, su celo había quedado atrás y realmente no le interesaba, solo quería dormir y olvidarse de su vida, la había jodido, se odiaba por haber soltado aquellas malditas palabras, pero se odiaba por sobre todo a él, por haber entregado su corazón cuando siempre supo que lo suyo era algo físico, para el alfa él no era más que agujero donde divertirse, soltó una risita con lágrimas.

Lamentablemente Bucky no pudo abandonar su trabajo, después de todo tenía una muy buena paga y con su falta de estudios difícilmente encontraría otro lugar donde ganara lo mismo, se tragó su orgullo y siguió trabajando en la mansión Udaku. día a día veía al joven T'Challa, pero al alfa ya ni siquiera le dedicaba una mirada, haciendo que el omega se sintiera aún más miserable.

No pudo creer lo que sus ojos estaban viendo, dos malditas rayas estaban marcando su destino, arrojó la prueba de embarazo con fuerza mientras comenzaba a llorar desconsolado, maldijo su suerte y su propia estupidez, gracias a su celo y su estado depresivo había olvidado tomar la íldora del día después, y luego de haber sido anudado por un alfa como T'Challa era obvio que quedaría preñado.

Con manos temblorosas llamó a Steve, su mejor amigo, apenas el rubio llegó se lanzó a sus brazos a llorar desconsolado, no tenía dinero ni para mantenerse él y ahora tenía una cría en el vientre, no sabía que hacer, lo único que quería en esos momentos era llorar.

El alfa abrazó a su amigo, sabía lo mucho que Bucky había sufrido con su madre y ahora verlo así de devastado le dolía, pero el no podía hacer más que consolarlo y darle todo su apoyo, en cualquiera fuese la decisión que tomase. Bucky se excuso de un resfrío, necesitaba pensar que hacer, debía tomar algunas decisiones y como seguir su vida.

— Señora Okoye, le entregó mi carta de renuncia, encontré otro trabajo — explicó con una falsa sonrisa, pues en realidad no tenía otro trabajo, sólo no quería seguir en el lugar, tenía miedo de su vida y la de su cachorro.

— Omega tú... — la alfa arrugó la nariz, ya se había percato del aroma extremadamente dulce en el empleado.

— Si estoy embarazado, de mi novio, Steve Rogers— pronunció el omega muy seguro, estaba seguro de que, si la pareja de su amigo de enteraba de lo que estaba diciendo, le cortaría las bolas, pero era una mentira piadosa, ni Steve ni Tony se enteraría de lo que andaba diciendo — muchas gracias por todo, espero transmita mi agradecimiento y mis saludos a la familia Udaku — y con esas últimas palabras salió del lugar, rogando por no encontrarse con T'Challa.

Pero no tuvo que preocuparse más de eso cuando a lo lejos lo vio, riendo de forma coqueta con una de sus amigas, una tal Nakia. Se sintió un grandísimo idiota por sentir celos, sus ojos se aguaron y apresuró el paso, tenía muchas ganas de vomitar.

Llegando a su hogar devolviéndolo todo, se quedó sentado en el suelo mientras las lágrimas caían por sus mejillas, se sentía mal, su omega interno se sentía desolado, le pedía por su alfa, le pedía tener una marca en el cuello, ser arrullado, estar acompañado.

T'Challa soltó de golpe su taza cuando su fiel empleada le explicó la ausencia del omega, no podía creer que Bucky ni siquiera se hubiera despedido, definitivamente era un omega sin educación, no siquiera una despedida por los buenos tiempos. Se sentía ofuscado y enojado con el mismo, sabía que había sido un hijo de puta, que se había comportado como un asno con Bucky, pero tenía miedo, estaba aterrado de estar sintiendo, nunca en su vida había sentido aprecio por alguien, sus relaciones tendían a ser sexo casual de una noche, jamás se repetía a la persona, sólo con Bucky había hecho una excepción y ahora entendía porque, porque su alfa estaba encantado con el omega, jamás lo admitiría pero extrañaba su olor, sus labios, su cuerpo.

Las semanas pasaron y T'Challa estaba aún más irritable, ya casi ningún sirviente se le acercaba pues les gruñía y los mandaba a la mierda por nada, sólo Okoye era capaz de estar a su lado y decirle las palabras que todo el personal se estaba reprimiendo, ella no le tenía miedo, no a un cachorro que había criado prácticamente desde su primer día de vida.

Nakia salió indignada, llevaba tiempo intentando llevarse a T'Challa a la cama y cuando por fin lo había logrado al alfa no se le paraba, no podía creer que el muy idiota le hubiera hecho ese tipo de desaire.

— Hazte ver idiota, creo que te van los penes — le grito la mujer antes de dar un portazo — anda a follarte a tu empleado — finalizó la mujer enojada, ella en más de una oportunidad se había dado cuenta de las miradas que se dedicaban, definitivamente no era competencia para alguien tan lindo como ese omega.

T'Challa quedó impactado, nunca le había ocurrido algo así, definitivamente estaba en problemas. Se quedó sentado mirando la nada, acababa de quedar en vergüenza, pero por sobre todo se había dado cuenta de algo, sólo necesita a alguien, ansiaba estar con Bucky, pero ya lo había hecho sufrir suficiente, no sabía qué hacer, no quería seguir siendo un maldito bastardo.

Salió cabizbajo encontrándose con su querida empleada, la rodeo con sus brazos y se recargó sobre sus hombros soltando un suspiro.

— Okoye estoy enfermo, no puedo dejar de pensar en Bucky — finalizó el alfa sin creer que diría esas palabras en voz alta.

La alfa se tensó, ella desde hace días se debatía entre informar o no a su amo sobre lo que sabía, tenía la ligera e importante sospecha de que Bucky estaba embarazado de él, pues la señorita Jones, a quien había mandado a investigar, le explicó que ese tal Steve Rogers efectivamente tenía pareja, pero no era nada menos que Anthony Stark, por lo tanto el omega estaba embarazado y había una alta posibilidad de que el padre fuera T'Challa.

— Cachorro deberías ir a verlo — le guiñó el ojo de forma cómplice y se alejó rápidamente del lugar.

T'Challa se maldijo por ni siquiera tener su número telefónico, al menos recordaba vagamente donde vivía el omega, de otra forma no tendría como contactarlo. Con asco y desconfianza dejó su auto de último modelo y se dirigió hasta aquel espantoso departamento, no podía creer las condiciones en las que vivía el omega, al parecer era realmente pobre.

Golpeó un par de veces la puerta, pero nadie salió, probó girar la manilla y por suerte estaba abierta, rápidamente entró esperando encontrarse con Bucky, pero del castaño no había rastro. No quería ser inoportuno, pero no puedo evitar fisgonear lleno de curiosidad.

El lugar era diminuto, una pequeña sala que servia de comedor, salón y cocina, apenas tenía unos viejos muebles, ni siquiera había una televisión. La cocina estaba limpia, pero el refrigerador apenas tenía alimento, se preocupó de que alguien tuviera tan poco alimento, tenía deseos incontrolables de ir al supermercado y llenar su despensa.

El omega venía apenas, no quería caminar más, lo único que quería era llegar y dormir, ni siquiera tenía ánimos de comer. Había encontrado un horrendo trabajo, con una paga miserable, pero fue el único lugar dónde no le hicieron muchas preguntas, debía esconder su embarazo, si llegaban a enterarse de seguro perdía el trabajo y él necesitaba dinero para mantenerse, al igual que su cachorro.

Steve se ofreció a ayudarlo, pero él no quería aceptarlo, no dejaría al rubio cargar con una responsabilidad que no le pertenecía, ya había hecho suficiente por él, siempre le agradecería por haberlo ayudado con su enferma madre.

Dio un grito cuando entró a su hogar y se encontró con un rostro ya conocido, estaba seguro de que todo color había abandonado su rostro.

— ¿Qué mierda haces acá? — rápidamente se acercó y comenzó a empujarlo, no lo quería cerca, no quería que se enterara de su condición.

Pero el alfa se puso rígido cuando aquel aroma inundó sus fosas nasales, su corazón latió con fuerza, no podía ser lo que estaba pensando.

— Tú estás embarazado — soltó sin reparo alguno, haciendo que Bucky diera un sobresalto y sus ojos se llenaran de lágrimas.

— No es tuyo, fuera de mi hogar — comenzó a gritarle lleno de furia mientras lo empujaba, el alfa que aún estaba procesado lo ocurrido reaccionó cuando la puerta fue cerrada en su puerta para luego escuchar como el seguro era puesto. Su corazón se estrujó cuando escuchó un sollozo por parte de Bucky, sentía su aroma a tristeza y su alfa arañaba por ir a consolarlo.

Aunque intentó un par de veces lo único que se ganó fue un par de impropios y un llanto desolador, decidió irse del lugar para no alterar más a Bucky, pero de una cosa estaba seguro, ese cachorrito era de él, en su aroma lo pudo notar, Bucky llevaba a su hijo o hija en su vientre, repentinamente se sintió inundado de felicidad.

Apenas llegó a su casa abrazó a su hermana, rápidamente le explicó a Shuri todo lo que estaba pasando, su hermana le gritó que era un grandísimo idiota y le aconsejó que peleara por el omega, que sería difícil ganarse su perdón porque él lo había hecho sufrir, y ella le encontraba toda la razón a Bucky, él no se merecía el perdón del castaño.

Fue por sus padres, quería explicarle lo que había pasado, aunque eso significase ser desheredado, él jamás abandonaría a su omega ni a su hijo, él no permitiría estar un segundo más lejos de sus vidas, él estaba dispuesto a enfrentarse a todos y contra todo. Su madre dio un grito y su padre lo miró lleno de furia.

— T'Challa ¿te crie para ser de esa forma? — lo regañó su padre — en este hogar jamás hemos menos preciado a la gente de otras clases sociales, no puedo creer que hayas tratado mal a un omega por una razón así, mucho más que creyeras que yo te desheredaría por su clase social, eres un grandísimo idiota.

— Espero te ganes el perdón de Bucky, ese omega no merecía que lo trataras de esa forma — su madre lo abrazó de forma repentina — no puedo creer que me vaya

a hacer abuela, T'Chaka, seremos abuelitos — le gritó la mujer con lágrimas en los ojos mientras iba a abrazar a su esposo, necesitaba ir con urgencia de compras.

Al día siguiente T'Challa salió temprano, fue a comprar distintas cosas, sus ojos lagrimearon al comprarle sus primeras ropas a su cachorrito, luego se dedicó a comprar presentes para su omega, el tendría a Bucky de vuelta, él lo conquistaría, hasta que el omega le permitiera marcar sus dientes, de tener un vínculo.

Durante la tarde golpeó con fuerza la puerta, pero no tuvo respuesta alguna, según la hora el omega ya debería estar en su hogar, pero nadie salía a su encuentro, aunque luego de lo que había pasado tampoco sería raro que Bucky lo ignorara hasta el mismísimo fin del mundo.

Pero sentía una extraña opresión en el pecho, estaba preocupado y tenía un mal presentimiento, angustiado y sin pensar en las consecuencias derribó la puerta, de inmediato sintió el aroma de miedo y angustia, rápidamente fue hasta la habitación, encontrándose a Bucky desmayado en el sueño, ahogó un grito para rápidamente tomarlo entre sus brazos.

Condujo a toda velocidad, llegando a la mejor clínica, rápidamente explicó lo poco que sabía mientras una agradable beta se llevaba a su omega a urgencias. Se sentó cabizbajo en la sala de espera mientras avisaba a su familia de lo que había ocurrido.

No falto mucho para que sus padres y su hermana se hicieran presentes, estaba explicándoles como lo había encontrado cuando la médico salió a dar noticias.

— El señor James estaba fatigado, su cuerpo colapsó por la mala alimentación y el exceso de trabajo — la mujer se acomodó los anteojos — estuvo en peligro de pérdida — todos contuvieron la respiración — por ahora el pequeñito o pequeñita está fuera de peligro, pero es un embarazo de altísimo riesgo, lo lamento — finalizó la mujer apenada, para luego explicar que ya podían visitarlo.

T'Challa aún nervioso la siguió, para encontrarse a Bucky sobre una blanca camilla, con un suero conectado y una máscara de oxígeno sobre su boca, dio grandes zancadas hasta tenerlo entre sus brazos y comenzar a pedir perdón mientras no dejaba de besar sus mejillas.

— Lo dices de verdad — escuchó la triste voz de Bucky — no juegues así conmigo, de verdad no lo hagas — soltó algunas lágrimas.

— Lo digo de verdad, quiero que me perdones, quiero recuperarte — el alfa se abrazó a su cuerpo y comenzó a dar besos en su cuello.

— Pero tu no me amas — sollozó aún más fuerte el omega haciendo que la habitación se tornara asfixiante por su aroma a preocupación.

— Si te amo, sólo que fui lo suficientemente idiota para no darme cuenta — intentó darle un beso, pero Bucky se negó.

— Quiero ir con calma, no prometo nada, pero quiero intentarlo por nuestro cachorrito — le regaló una sonrisa sincera, T'Challa no se resistió y rozó de forma fugaz sus labios mientras lo abrazaba con fuerza.

— Ni creas que volverás a tu casa — lo regañó el alfa.

— Ni lo sueñes, de mi hogar no me muevo — el omega lo miró molesto.

Semanas después el alfa se encontraba conviviendo con el omega, Bucky se había divertido enormemente de verlo intentar vivir en su hogar, se reía de lo idiota que podía llegar a ser T'Challa, pero no se quejaba el alfa lo tenía como un príncipe, no lo dejaba hacer nada, lo llenaba de mimos y cumplía todos sus caprichos, cada día estaban más cerca y lentamente estaba creciendo algo entre ellos.

— T'Challa quiero helado de chocolate blanco y pizza con camarones — pidió el omega haciendo un puchero — por favor, lo necesito — comenzó a rogar y definitivamente T'Challa no se pudo negar, pudiéndose una camisa salió del lugar.

Una hora después el alfa llegó con las bolsas y la caja, los ojos del omega se iluminaron cuando vio las bolsas y comenzó a comer a dos manos, haciendo que T'Challa soltara una carcajada divertido.

— Omega no crees que merezco algo, traje tus caprichos — estiró sus labios a modo de broma, pero se sorprendió cuando el omega lo beso, al principio ninguno quiso profundizar el ósculo, pero lentamente tomaron más confianza, a los pocos minutos ambos se estaban besando con pasión.

— Te amo — susurró Bucky — pero tendrás que hacer mérito tonto alfa — le gruñó escondiéndose en su cuello.

— Puedo hacer mérito toda mi vida si con eso veo tus hermosos ojos cada día, te amo mi omega — respondió sacando una sonrisa en el omega — pero por el amor de dios, vayámonos a vivir juntos a mi nuevo departamento, ¡por favor! — Bucky no hizo más que reír y abrazarlo con fuerza, sabía que aún debían limar algunas asperezas, pero entre ellos había amor, juntos podían lograrlo y su cachorrito sería el pequeño más amado del mundo — los amo — susurró T'Challa que se había agachado hasta besar el plano vientre de su novio — nunca me perdonaré no haber estado contigo los primeros días — explicó mientras algunas lágrimas caían — pero ahora nunca los dejaré, ni siquiera la muerte podría separarnos — se levantó para abrazar a Bucky, con cuidado tomó sus labios transmitiendo todos sus sentimientos, desde ahora y para siempre ellos serían una familia, una hermosa familia.


	9. Fratt

Matt sintió un fuerte golpe en el hombro, de inmediato se giró para llenar de improperios a quien sea que haya sido, no alcanzo a recitar ni tres palabrotas cuando un fuerte golpe lo mandó al suelo, el omega soltó un gruñido y se levantó escuchando algunas risitas, las cuales calló dedicando algunas sarcásticas palabras.

Para ningún omega era fácil la escuela, pero para Matt le era mucho más difícil debido a que había quedado ciego luego de un importante accidente, ahora no sólo recibía las burlas por ser un omega varón, a eso se sumaban los bromas por su incapacidad para ver, pero el omega no se dejaba vencer, siempre respondía con ingeniosos comentarios y tampoco lo hacía mal en las peleas cuerpo a cuerpo, definitivamente no era el blanco de conquista para ningún alfa, nadie quería a un omega fallado y rebelde, lo cual hacía que Matt estuviera más que alegre, a él realmente no le interesaba que ninguno de esos imbéciles se la metiera por el culo.

Sintió un aroma a canela y guinda ya conocido, de inmediato sintió como removían sus cabellos y él soltaba una risa, era su preciada amiga, Natasha Romanoff, hace un par de años habían iniciado una especie de romance, pero no había prosperado, definitivamente ellos sólo habían confundido su enorme amor de amigos.

— Hey ¿qué pasó Mathew? — el mencionado soltó un gruñido, sabía muy bien que su amiga lo acababa de llamar de esa forma para molestarlo.

— Nada importante — suspiró el omega levantando los hombros, después de todo ya estaba acostumbrado a ese tipo de trato.

— Frankie se molestará — soltó Natasha.

— Pobre hombre estará muerto — se le unió Jessica divertida.

— Él no hará nada, él estaba ahí cuando me golpearon, sentí su aroma — explicó el omega, al principio no había querido hablar del tema, pero eran sus mejores amigas y tenía que hablarlo con alguien — peleamos ayer, así que bueno, ya saben, no están bien las cosas — terminó de explicar el omega ahora arrepentido, en realidad no quería explicarle a sus amigas el por qué de su discusión, así que antes de que lo comenzaran a interrogar se levantó de golpe y se llevó sus cosas, dejando a las dos alfas con la palabra en la boca.

El omega se fue a refugiar a la azotea, lamentablemente en el lugar se encontraba Danny, rápidamente se sentó a su lado y apoyó su cabeza en su hombro, el omega le dedicó una sonrisa y comenzó a juguetear con sus cabellos, al parecer ambos estaban tristes y necesitaban estar solos, pero de alguna extraña forma les agradaba hacerse compañía.

Poco a poco comenzaron a soltar sus problemas, definitivamente los alfas eran sus mayores problemas, ambos comenzaron a maldecirlos, para luego reír y llorar, los odiaban y amaban por igual, no se podían decidir por una de las dos sensaciones, porque al parecer el amor conllevaba ambas sensaciones por igual. Sin embargo, Matt no soltó todas sus preocupaciones, definitivamente, no quería hablar con nadie lo que estaba pasando, tenía demasiado miedo de la reacción de Frank, y de todos, ya estaba seguro de los comentarios que le habían, de lo que le dirían y como lo señalarían, se limpio una lágrimas traicionera mientras Danny lo acurrucaba contra su cuello intentando calmarlo.

— Aquí estás idiota, te he buscado por todas partes. Suelta a mi hombre — Matt escuchó el gruñido de Luke, rápidamente se alejó del omega.

— Idiota, ambos somos omegas — lo regañó Murdock son una sonrisa torcida — ahora vayan a "arreglar" sus problemas sus problemas a otra parte— lo dijo con énfasis mientras reía divertido — que no quiero oler ni escuchar como tienen sexo — terminó de explicar el omega mientras divertido se acomodaba en el lugar.

Danny se llevó a su alfa antes de que le respondiera algo a Matt, no quería que su idiota molestara a su amigo, no cuando había notado lo deprimido que estaba. El omega se acercó a Murdock, le dio un leve abrazo y un cálido beso en el cardenal que se estaba formando en su mejilla, pidiéndole que se cuidara y que bajara pronto, que la escuela ya había terminado. Matt sólo asistió de forma sincera, explicando que se fumaria un último cigarro antes de bajar.

Pero el omega en realidad no estaba seguro, tuvo el cigarrillo entre los dedos, incluso lo prendió, pero rápidamente lo apagó, apretó los puños enojado y frustrado, necesitaba salir de aquella duda cuanto antes, quería llorar, quería gritar, pero sobre todo quería que Frank estuviera con él, que lo buscara y lo mimara, pese a ser realmente independiente, en ese momento se sentía más sólo que nunca.

se abrazó a si mismo al sentir una fría brisa, se seguro el sol ya se estaba perdiendo en el horizonte y definitivamente él no tenía ánimos de moverse, quizás podría pasar la noche ahí, después de todo no tenía nadie en casa que esperara por él, una fina lágrima rodó por su mejilla y él soltó una risa irónica.

Su móvil comenzó a sonar, pero a él realmente no le importó, simplemente cancelo la llamada y terminó apagando el aparato, no quería ver a nadie, no quería nada, simplemente quería estar solo y pensar, tenía mucho en lo cual pensar, su cabeza no dejaba de funcionar a alta velocidad, imaginando todos los posibles escenarios, ninguno tenía un final feliz, simplemente esperaba que sus sospechas no fueran ciertas, si no, su vida sería una mierda aún más grande de lo que ya era.

Natasha y Jessica chasquearon la lengua cuando el idiota de Frank Castle se apareció frente a ellas buscando a su omega, ambas alfas le dedicaron una mirada molesta para luego ignorarlo rotundamente y volver a prestarle atención a sus omegas, quienes ronroneaban de felicidad. Frank pensó que en aquella estúpida fiesta iba a encontrar a su omega, después de todo aquella aquello había sido el tema de la discusión de la noche anterior, pero definitivamente Matt no estaba en la fiesta de Stark, de todas formas, lo buscó por la amplia mansión, pero no había rastros de él.

Volvió a casa de su chico, seguramente ya había vuelto pero las luces seguían apagadas y no había rastros de Matt, se frotó la cara frustrado, mientras pensaba en el paradero de su chico, necesitaba saber dónde mierda se había metido. Una fugaz idea cruzó por su cabeza y rápidamente fue hasta la casa de Luke, seguramente su omega sabía algo de Matt.

El omega estaba de brazos cruzados y se negaba a entregar algo de información, diciéndole que si su amigo había desaparecido de seguro tenía sus razones. Luke los miró dialogar, él definitivamente sabía el paradero del omega, pero si llegaba a abrir la boca de seguro su novio lo dejaría sin sexo algunas semanas, un fuerte trueno los hizo dar un salto y Danny definitivamente decidió soltar la información que tenía, aunque dudaba que para esa hora y con ese clima, Matt sea tan idiota para seguir en la azotea.

Frank sin siquiera agradecer salió corriendo, no fue nada difícil infiltrarse en la escuela, tampoco es como si lo hiciera por primera vez, aunque usualmente lo que hacía era salir de forma ilegal, a menos que llegara algunas horas tarde como ocurría una o dos veces por semana.

— Matthew, bebé, despierta — el omega sintió la rasposa voz de su alfa, intentó abrir sus ojos pero sus ojos se cerraban rápidamente, dio un fuerte suspiro y se acurrucó en el pecho de su alfa, inhalando su delicioso aroma.

Frank caminó bajo la lluvia con su inconsciente omega, no podía creer que el idiota de Matt se hubiera quedado en la escuela, durmiendo a plena lluvia, ya luego se encargaría de regañarlo, ahora lo importante era cambiar su ropa y bajarle la temperatura, su omega estaba ardiendo en fiebre.

— Frank…Frank — el omega estaba delirando, entre llantos pedía por su alfa, rápidamente Frank fue hasta su lado, consolándolo con su aroma, notando que su hombre seguía con la temperatura elevada — Frank perdóname, perdóname — el omega lloraba aún más fuerte — perdóname — un gritito de dolor se escuchó de lo más profundo de su garganta, rápidamente Frank se metió a la cama junto a él y lo arrulló con cariño, mientras por su cabeza se pasaban distintos escenarios, tenía miedo de conocer aquello que tanto atormentaba a su novio, tenía miedo de que otro alfa estuviera implicado.

A la mañana siguiente Matt se despertó con dolor de cabeza, no recordaba mucho de lo que había ocurrido el día anterior, ni siquiera recordaba como había llegado a casa, aunque la presencia de Frank explicaba muchas cosas. El omega se quedó acariciando a su novio, pasando su mano con su cara con sumo cuidado, intentando imaginar las facciones de su hombre, estaba seguro de que era el alfa más guapo del lugar.

— Matthew fuiste realmente idiota — lo regañó el alfa — realmente me asustaste — lo acurrucó entre sus brazos y le dio algunos besos en la coronilla, sacándole algunas risitas al omega — ahora bebé, ¿por qué anoche me pedías perdón? — Matt se estremeció en sus brazos y se alejó, se había puesto rígido y pálido, mientras comenzaba a temblar, negando con la cabeza ninguna palabra salía de su boca — ¿hay otro? — preguntó Frank indignado mientras se levantaba de golpe, tomando su camiseta para ponerla rápidamente, no dejaba de mirar al omega quien se notaba estaba al borde del llanto.

— No Frank, no es eso — el omega bajo la cabeza — es que yo... yo… — su voz sonó entrecortada mientras algunas lágrimas se le escapaban.

— Así que ni siquiera puedes admitirlo, cobarde — soltó Frank encolerizado — dime la verdad de una puta vez — gruñó fuertemente mientras usaba su voz de mando — Matt dio un saltito mientras comenzaba a sollozar, mordiéndose con fuerza los labios para no soltar la verdadera preocupación de su corazón, tenía tanto miedo, no quería ser una carga.

De esa forma, sin pronunciar nada más el alfa salió del lugar dando un fuerte portazo, mientras Matt se acurrucó aún más y comenzó a llorar abiertamente.

Un par de horas después, cuando al parecer sus ojos ya no tenían más lágrimas llamó a sus amigas, necesitaba salir de las dudas, saber si era verdad. No faltó mucho para que unas preocupadas Natasha y Jessica se hicieran presentes, rápidamente la pelirroja lo acurrucó entre sus brazos mientras la otra iba por algo de agua, podía notar lo mal que estaba su amigo.

Matt soltó un fuerte sollozo cuando les explicó el altercado que había tenido con su alfa, Jessica en esos momentos quería patearle el trasero a ese maldito idiota, de un par de puñetazos no se libraría. Natasha llegó a los pocos minutos con una prueba de embarazo, ambas le explicaron a Matt como debía realizársela, el omega entre temblores se hizo la dichosa prueba y ahora los tres esperaban aquellos malditos cinco minutos.

— Matt, cariño — llamó Natasha con una voz tranquila — estés embarazado — y un fuerte sollozo se escuchó en el lugar.

— Soy un puto problema, huérfano, ciego y embarazado, sólo seré una carga para Frank — el omega comenzó a llorar fuertemente, estaba desesperado y por más que Natasha y Jessica intentaron calmarlo, el omega no reaccionaba, estaba sufriendo una crisis de angustia y nadie a excepción de su alfa lograría calmarlo.

Un fuerte golpe se escuchó, rápidamente las alfas se giraron encontrándose con la cruel mirada de Frank.

— ¿Cuál de las dos se encama con mi omega? ¿acaso hacen un trío? — soltó de forma burlesca, pero se cayó al sentir un fuerte golpe en su mejilla, un certero puñetazo de Jessica.

— No hables estupideces Castle — Natasha lo regañó y se acercó dando grandes zancadas — mira estúpido, serás padre — le señalaba las dos barritas de la prueba de embazado — oh espera, ¿ahora nos dirás que es nuestro no? — la pelirroja lo miró desafiante — vamos inténtalo — pero Frank sólo trago duro.

— Más te vale no hacerlo sufrir — fue el turno de Jessica — él está aterrado, creo que es una carga para ti — ahora se detuvo y lo miró fijamente — por favor, Frank, no lo dañes, él ya está lo suficientemente dañado — el alfa tragó duro sintiéndose sumamente culpable.

— Está en su habitación, se desmayó hace poco y su temperatura se subió — explicó Natasha — cuídalo — luego de eso, ambas alfas se fueron dejando a la joven pareja sola.

Frank se sentó para luego frotarse la cara enojado con el mismo, se sentía el alfa más idiota del mundo, no pudo darse cuenta de lo preocupado que estaba su novio ni tampoco de que estaba embarazado, ¿cómo había sido tan idiota?

Escuchó algunos quejidos y rápidamente se puso al lado de su chico, comenzó a acariciar su mejilla y le dedicó una sonrisa, aunque Matt no pudo verla, el omega sólo se acurrucó en el lugar con cara de angustia, Frank se sintió culpable, su omega estaba asustado de él.

— Frankie, cariño, me vas a odiar — tapó la cara con las manos mientras algunos sollozos se le escaparon, al alfa se le hacía extraño ver de esa forma tan vulnerable a su omega, ya que Matt nunca lloraba y siempre tenía una respuesta para todo.

— Ya lo se todo bebé, y me has hecho el hombre más feliz — le tomó las manos hasta despejar su cara — juntos vamos a criar al cachorrito o cachorrita, ninguna vida está arruinada, sólo cambiamos el orden de los factores, pero no altera el producto ¿verdad? — le dio un cálido beso en los labios, para luego descender hasta su mordida y comenzar a lamer el lugar, sin darse cuenta ya estaba acariciando el plano vientre de su novio, lo único que quería era ver el abultamiento en ese lugar.

— Tengo miedo Frank, soy ciego, ¿cómo voy a criar a un niño? Sentirá vergüenza de tener un padre ciego — expresó con tristeza.

— El cachorrito te amará, lo criaras con amor bebé, con todo el cariño que hay en tu corazón — comenzó a acariciar su pecho —juntos criaremos a nuestro hijo o hija — le dio una leve mordida en la marca — y no estamos solos cariño, este pequeño tendrá muchas tías y tíos, acaso crees que Nat o Jes se van a alejar, te aseguro que no se te despegaran, mucho menos sus omegas, tampoco Danny ni Luke te dejaran, todos ellos te aman y nuestro cachorro será el bebé más mimado y cuidado del mundo. No tengas miedo Matthew, somos jóvenes es verdad, pero no por eso no lo lograremos.

— Te amo mi alfa, te amo — el omega lo abrazó con fuerza mientras juntaba sus labios.

— Y yo mucho más mi omega, ahora somos una linda familia — dijo emocionado, para luego darle otro beso.

Se abrazaron con fuerza, sabían que tenían un largo camino, que probablemente no sería fácil, quizás se tendrían que enfrentar más de una vez contra la opinión de la sociedad, pero juntos ellos superarían cualquier obstáculo, porque ellos se amaban con toda su alfa y estaban dispuesto a todo por su pequeño cachorrito.


	10. Hulkeye

Bruce su computadora, se acomodaba los anteojos y volvía a mirar sus resultados, pero su cabeza estaba en parte, menos en aquel informe que estaba realizando.

—¿Un té doctor Banner? — escuchó una amable voz, de inmediato se giró para sonreírle de vuelta y aceptar gustoso la oferta.

Frente a él estaba Kurt Darkhölme, un joven y menudo omega de simpática apariencia, el muchachito había llegado cerca de dos años atrás, primero comenzó como secretario general y poco a poco comenzó a desempeñarse con tanta excelencia que finalmente terminó siendo el asistente personal del señor Warren Worthington, heredero de industrias Worthington, un libertino alfa que realmente no estaba interesado en el patrimonio de su familia, mucho menos en sentar cabeza, el solo quería vivir de fiesta en fiesta y de omega en omega, pero todo cambió cuando posó sus ojos en Kurt.

Pero el omega lo ignoró por meses, siempre profesional cumplía con cada uno de sus caprichos laborales, pero apenas su jefe pedía algún otro tipo de favor, el muchacho de forma cortante lo denegaba, rechazándolo día tras día.

Bruce pensó divertido en todas las veces que Warren quedó en absoluta evidencia, pero al alfa parecía no importante, simplemente volvía al día siguiente siendo aún más insistente. Banner admiraba a Kurt, pues ese pequeño omega de apariencia tímida, si era capaz de expresar todo lo que había en su cabeza, no se quedaba callado ante nadie, era alguien que se daba a respetar, y estaba seguro que aquello había cautivado el joven corazón de Worthington, inclusive de todos los patriarcas.

Dio un trago a su té, pensando en como la suerte y el destino les favorecían más a unos que a otros, aunque no podía sentir celos o envidia de Kurt, pues el omega era tan amable que simplemente no podía mantener ningún pensamiento negativo hacía él, aunque una oscura parte de su corazón deseaba tener, aunque fuera un diez por cierto de su suerte.

Se quedó mirando como el alfa tomaba a Kurt desde atrás y le daba un beso en el cuello, ganándose un golpe en las costillas mientras el omega lo regañaba de que estaban en horario de trabajo, bufando el alfa tomó una pila de papel y se las llevó a la oficina, mientras le pedía amablemente un café a su omega, aunque era obvio que sólo quería un momento a solas con él, desde que se había enterado que serían padres estaba aún más meloso y sobreprotector con Kurt, haciendo que el secretario lo regañara inclusive más veces al día.

Siguió dando pausados tragos a su té, recordando en como todos en la oficina se habían enterado de que un nuevo Worthington estaba en camino.

_Kurt caminaba tranquilo llevando los papeles que el señor Worthington I le había entregado, el era el mandas más de la industria familiar, pero ya estaba pronto a su retiro y el prácticamente iba a la oficina sólo para no tener que estar en casa todo el día, quien realmente manejaba todo era Worthington II, aunque él estaba empeñado en entrenar a su hijo, pues él si que había salido descarriado y así como iba, seguramente terminaría con la empresa familiar en un par de años._

_— Animal tus papeles — Kurt gruñó llamando la atención de todos, nadie se atrevía a hablarle así a Warren, aunque fuera un idiota. Pero aquel alfa que asustaba a todos, ante el joven era la persona más dócil del mundo._

_Bruce se quedó mirando a Hank, su compañero de laboratorio, ambos estaban anonadados por la situación, al igual que el resto de los omegas, esperaban en cualquier minuto los gruñidos y la voz de mando, pero lo único que escucharon a cambio fue una grave risa._

— _Ven aquí Kurt _— pidió Warren con una sonrisa, mientras miraba con cariño a su omega.

_— Vete a la mierda y anda a terminar el puto papeleo — soltó el omega, ahora si que estaba asustando a todo el mundo, nunca se había comportado de esa forma, sin embargo, los últimos días su humor era de perros y quien más la estaba pagando era su alfa, aunque nunca lo había tratado de esa forma, no al menos en público._

_En el lugar se sentía el aroma a preocupación de los omegas, los alfas presentes miraban curiosos la escena, muchos incómodos y algunos molestos, aunque habían personas con pensamientos anticuados que veían a los omegas como lo más bajo de la escala._

_Bruce ahogó un chillido al notar como los señores Worthington I y II se encontraban en el lugar, mirando con atención la escena, el omega se sintió asustado, no sabía a ciencia cierta si los dueños aprobaban que un omega varón y de baja cuna saliera con el actual heredero, repentinamente se sintió angustiado y preocupado por su amigo, pero él como un simple omega no podía hacer nada más que estar de espectador._

— _Mi omega ven aquí, por favor _— _pidió Warren con cariño y ojitos de cachorro, haciendo que su asistente finalmente cediera y se acercara de mala gana a él. Para Bruce no pasó desapercibida la sonrisa que hicieron el padre y el abuelo de Warren. El alfa lo abrazó pese a la resistencia que puso el omega y se hundió en su cuello _— _Kurt estás embarazado _— _soltó como quien estuviera hablando del clima, para luego tomarlo entre sus brazos y no dejar de besar su coronilla._

— _Felicidades muchachos, al fin hiciste algo interesante. Gracias cariñó por estar con este inútil _— _la grave voz del señor Worthington I llamó la atención de todos, ahora todo el mundo estaba aún más curioso que antes, ya que nadie se esperaba que lo aceptaran tan fácil, para nadie pasaron desapercibidas algunas miradas de envidia ni mucho menos uno que otro comentario._

— _Quien se atreva a decir algo de mi yerno o mi nieto, que se de por despedido _— _soltó tranquilamente Worthington II _— _felicidades hijo, ¡Kurt estarás hermoso! _— _el alfa abrazó al muchacho ganándose algunos gruñidos por parte de su hijo._

_Y de esa forma quedó claro frente a todo el personal, que tanto el abuelo como el padre de Warren aprobaban la relación y de que además, estaban más que felices con la noticia de un nuevo heredero. Kurt con lágrimas en los ojos se abrazaba a su alfa, no se había dado cuenta de su estado, pero ahora entendía su mal humor y el estúpido deseo que tenía por no apartarse con su alfa, ahora entendía porque le gruñía a todo omega que se le acercara a su novio. Warren sólo podía sonreír, estaba seguro de que ese sería uno de sus días más felices. Todo el mundo en la oficina aplaudía, algunos más sinceros que otros._

Bruce perdido en sus recuerdos de hace más de un mes se terminó de golpe su té, necesitaba concentrarse y dejar de pensar en el resto, no sacaba nada con torturarse de esa forma, después de todo tenía problemas más grandes en los cuales pensar, aunque lo primero era terminar el maldito informe.

A su lado, Hank trabajaba concentrado moviendo la cabeza al ritmo de alguna canción, de vez en cuando el omega acariciaba su incipiente panza, hace un par de días su amigo le había confesado que estaba embarazado, el segundo en el lugar, al parecer la próxima primavera estaría carcajada de nuevos cachorritos. Bruce soltó un suspiro mientras sus ojos se habían puesto vidriosos, de golpe abandonó el lugar, necesitaba algo de aire, la angustia lo estaba consumiendo.

Llegó algunos minutos después, su cabeza dolía y maldecía sus malditas nauseas matutinas, gracias a ella en esos momentos se estaba muriendo de hambre.

— ¿Todo bien? Te ves pálido Bruce, toma algunas galletas — ofreció Hank de forma amable, mientras el omega algo ruborizado tomaba de los alimentos ofrecidos — Bruce no es por entrometerme, pero pusiste esos resultados al revés — el omega señaló la pantalla de su ordenador y Banner se sintió el ser más idiota del planeta, se mordió el labio frustrado y un sollozó se le escapó, no fue consciente de este hasta que Hank lo tenía acunado entre sus brazos y con sus feromonas intentaba calmarlo — todo estará bien cariño, tranquilo. Nada les pasara — Bruce sólo pudo abrir los ojos al sentir una pequeña caricia en su barriga — se lo que estás pasando, si necesitas a alguien estoy para ti — escuchó un susurró y no hizo más que botar unas cuentas lágrimas.

— Deberías tomarte el día — ambos dieron un respingo al escuchar la voz de Kurt — puedo hablar con el jefe, ya saben, se como lograr algunos beneficios — el chiquillo les guiñó el ojo divertido, ahora que todo era público y más que aceptado, lentamente estaba mostrando menos vergüenza. Pero Bruce negó con la cabeza, estaba decidido a terminar el informe, no dejaría que su vida personal arruinara su vida profesional.

— Cariño, deberías cuidarte, tu sabes — Kurt indicó su vientre de forma disimulada, pero Bruce simplemente frunció el ceño y se dedicó a mirar la pantalla, no quería seguir hablando del tema, no quería pensar más, sólo quería terminar de escribir los resultados.

De forma lenta la hora del fin de la jornada había llegado, Bruce tomó su bolso y salió apurado, encontrándose en el ascensor con Hank, quien le pidió que si necesitaba cualquier cosa no dudara en llamarlo, el científico sólo asistió con una fingida sonrisa y apuró el paso, no quería seguir sintiendo la lástima de sus amigos.

— bebé al fin llegas — sintió una voz ya conocida, era Alex el alfa de su compañero de laboratorio — ¡sorpresa! — dijo el alfa señalando un lindo auto — mira, incluso tiene sillita para el cachorrito. Definitivamente ya no podía seguir llevándote en mi motocicleta — terminó de explicar el alfa, para luego ser tomado por el cuello, mientras su omega entre risas lo llenaba de besos.

Todo el mundo se quedó mirando enternecido la escena, Bruce les dedicó algunos segundos sintiendo una leve punzada de envidia, él lo sabía, él nunca tendría algo así con Clint, no cuando él era simplemente el amante. Tragando duro y aguantándose las lágrimas salió cuanto antes de ahí.

Se desplomó sobre el sillón, se quedó mirando fijamente la muralla y no supo en que punto las lágrimas comenzaron a caer sin cesar, ¿Qué haría ahora? ¿cómo le diría a Clint que estaba embarazado? Él sabía que Clint no tenía intenciones de ser padre con él, no con un simple amante, se sentía tan mal, tan usado, simplemente una basura. Pensó en llamar a Natasha o a Tony, sus amigos, pero tampoco quería su lástima y sus vacías palabras de apoyo, ya había tenido suficiente con lo dicho y hecho por Kurt y Hank.

Sintió unos golpes en su puerta, de seguro era su alfa, con parsimonia fue a abrirle, simplemente no tenía ganas, si tan sólo fueran una pareja real, él estaría feliz de darle la buena nueva, no asustado como estaba en ese instante.

El alfa le dio una gran sonrisa, lo llevó contra su cuerpo y le dio un cálido beso en los labios, cuanto lo había extrañado, no había hora del día en que no pensara en él. No es que odiara a Laura, una parte de él la quería, pero era simple amistad, las razones que lo llevaron a matrimonio claramente fueron otras.

— ¿Qué pasa cariño, por qué estás tan triste? — Clint le acarició la mejilla, para luego sentarse junto a él, no falto mucho para ponerlo sobre su regazo mientras el omega entre sollozos se acurrucaba en su pecho, llorando abiertamente — bebé me estás asustando ¿alguien te hizo algo? — preguntó Clint asustado, Bruce quería quitarle que él único que le había hecho daño era él, pero no podía, lo amaba demasiado para herirlo, simplemente negó con la cabeza y lloró aún más fuerte.

— Solo estoy cansado, nada importante — intentó fingir una sonrisa, mientras sentía los besitos en su cuello — ¿cómo está Laura? — preguntó con genuina preocupación.

— Días buenos y días malos, la quimioterapia la tiene muy mal — explicó Clint con verdadero dolor — los niños no dejan de preguntar por ella, y ya no sé como explicarle que mami probablemente no salga del hospital — explicó con dolor, Bruce se sintió idiota, claramente Clint estaba preocupado por cosas más importante y si él le contaba la verdad, sólo sería una carga más.

Comieron algo de pizza, se hicieron cariño y se acurrucaron frente a la televisión, Bruce estaba intranquilo, tragó duro y decidió que tenía que hacer lo correcto.

— Clint esto se termina hoy, no quiero seguir contigo — el alfa lo quedó mirando sin entender nada.

— Cariño si es por Laura, sólo dame algo más de tiempo — se frotó la cara frustrado — no puedo, no puedo terminar con ella mientras esté en el hospital — explicó angustiado.

— Lo se y jamás te obligaría — le dio un fugaz beso en la mejilla — fue lindo estar juntos, pero cariño vuelve a tu familia, ellos te necesitan — dando una amarga sonrisa se alejó de él y simplemente se fue hasta su habitación, no dándole tiempo al alfa de responder. Clint sintió como las lágrimas caían, pero él no tenía que ofrecerle a Bruce, su vida era una total mierda y estaba arrastrando al omega con él.

Bruce esa noche lloró hasta que ya no habían lágrimas, pero la carga en su corazón cada vez se hacía más y más pesada, lo único que quería en esos momentos era morir, solo no lo hacía porque el cachorrito no tenía la culpa, no quería cargar con la vida de un inocente.

— ¿Es lindo? — Clint dio un respingo cuando su esposa le hizo la pregunta, estaba rígido no sabía como responder — ni siquiera lo intentes Clinton, te conozco lo suficiente, no me mientas más — el alfa estaba mudo — se que lo amas, por favor preséntamelo, quiero hablar con él — Clint se sentía la peor persona del mundo — es el último favor que te pido — susurró la omega mientras se acomodaba en la camilla.

Clint tragó duro aun no asimilaba que Laura había descubierto su infidelidad, se sentía un puto bastardo y finalmente, terminaría arrastrando a Bruce a la mierda, jamás se lo perdonaría.

Cuando Barton le explicó lo sucedido, Bruce soltó un fuerte chillido, negó con la cabeza y se puso a llorar, se sentía la peor persona del mundo, una escoria, pero quería dar la cara, quería que aquella omega que hasta ahora sólo había visto en fotografías lo golpeara, le gritara lo hijo de puta que era, después de todo se lo tenía más que merecido, luego huiría, serían sólo él y su cachorro.

Laura con una voz cansada les pidió que pasaran, Bruce en ningún momento levantó la mirada, estaba esperando los gritos, los gruñidos y las malas palabras.

— Cariño acércate, eres más lindo de lo que imaginé — Bruce con ojos llorosos se acercó, de seguro recibiría una bofetada, cerró los ojos cuando la pálida mano de la mujer se acercó a su rostro, pero a cambio sólo recibió una tierna caricia — ya veo porque Clinton se ha enamorado de ti — le dio una cálida sonrisa.

— Pero soy un bastardo, un hijo de puta — se largó a llorar — te quité a tu esposo.

— No cariño, tu no me quitaste nada — le tomó las manos — estuve con Clint si, tuvimos cachorros es verdad, pero su corazón, eso nunca fue mío — lo miró de forma fija con una tierna sonrisa — eso ahora es tuyo, estoy segura de que ustedes estaban destinados.

Clint tragó duro llorando, nunca pensó en que Laura se había dado cuenta de todo, aunque tampoco se le hacía raro, ellos siempre fueron más amigos que una pareja.

— Perdóname, perdóname por todo — lloró Bruce tomándola de las manos, la omega lo acurrucó de forma maternal.

— No tienes que pedirme perdón por amar, no controlamos a nuestros corazones — sin aviso comenzó a acariciarle el vientre, haciendo que el omega se pusiera más rígido que antes — este idiota aún no se da cuenta ¿verdad? — Clint levantó la mirada sin entender nada — conmigo jamás lo notó, pero que no se de cuenta que su omega está embarazado es el colmó — soltó la mujer con una carcajada.

— ¿Es verdad? — preguntó Barton atónito, el omega sólo asistió con la cabeza.

— Bruce, cariño prométeme dos cosas — el omega asistió — la primera, es que quiero que ambos sean felices, Barton si lo haces sufrir vendré del mismísimo infierno a patearte las bolas. Y la segunda, cuida a mis hijos Bruce, ellos te necesitaran y se que los estoy dejando en las mejores manos — Banner sólo asistió con la cabeza y no pudo evitar estrechar con cuidado a la convaleciente omega, ella solo imitó el gesto, para minutos después estar los dos llorando mientras Clint desde la distancia se tragaba las lágrimas.

Esa tarde Laura estuvo peor que nunca, su vida al parecer estaba llegando a su límite. Pidió ver a sus hijos, Bruce de inmediato se encariñó con los cachorros, al igual que ellos de él, Laura los miró con una amplia sonrisa, al fin podía descansar, sabía que ya todo había tomado su curso. Tomando con una mano la de su esposo, el hombre que más amo en su vida y con la otra en quien había depositado toda su confianza, la mujer comenzó a cerrar los ojos, y así fue como aquella agradable tarde de verano, Laura Barton había dejado de vivir.

Clint lloró como nunca, los niños le imitaron y Bruce no pudo evitar sentirse abrumado, pero si de algo estaba seguro es que no le podía fallar a aquella mujer que sólo logró conocer un par de horas, pero que estaba seguro que calaría en lo más profundo de su alfa, él no le fallaría, juntos lograrían ser la familia que Laura siempre quiso, con ella siempre presente, pues jamás la olvidarían, se tomó el vientre con cariño, ahora sabía que su pequeño niño tenía un angelito que lo cuidaría día a día.


End file.
